LA PROMETIDA DEL DESIERTO
by madeki
Summary: Adaptacion. Isabella estaba desesperada por evitar que la deportaran de Datar y sólo el príncipe Edward, al que había intentado tan duramente olvidar, podía ayudarla
1. Chapter 2

**La prometida del desierto**

**Isabella estaba desesperada por evitar que la deportaran de Datar y sólo el príncipe Edward, al que había intentado tan duramente olvidar, podía ayudarla. Había tenido una relación con él dos años atrás, pero en aquella época no había sido capaz de manejar a aquel apasionado y orgulloso hombre. **

**Isabella tenía que quedarse en Datar. Sin embargo, al reanudar su íntima amistad con Edward tuvo que pagar su precio. ¡Edward le pidió que se convirtiera en su esposa!**

**.**

**.****hola chicas esta es una adaptacion si les interesa haganlo saber con sus comentarios..!**

**en la Noche el primer Cap espero por ustedes.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Ni la Historia Ni los personajes me pertenecen…!

Capitulo 1. El mundo del Príncipe Edward.

El lujo y opulencia del aeropuerto de Al Kabihi sorprendieron a Bella. El brillante suelo de mármol, las inmensas arañas de cristal y la preponderancia de ornamentos dorados le hicieron parpadear de asombro.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? —señaló Benjamin en la lenta cola de aduanas —. Y, sin embargo, hace cinco años no era más que cemento. El rey Carlisle sacaba el petróleo, pero guardaba los beneficios. Su tacañería causó mucho resentimiento, no sólo entre los trabajadores locales sino entre los extranjeros también. Las condiciones eran infrahumanas.

El hombre de negocios americano había hecho transbordo y había tomado su vuelo en Dubai. Desde entonces no había dejado de hablar ni treinta segundos. Pero Bella había agradecido la distracción de la sombría realidad de que si su jefe de departamento no hubiera insistido en que centrara su investigación en aquella parte del Medio Oriente, ninguna fuerza humana la hubiera convencido de poner los pies en el país de Datar.

Con extrema severidad antes de dirigirse a sus dos hombres en árabe.

— ¿Fraude?

—La policía del aeropuerto la custodiará hasta su salida.

La policía del aeropuerto ya la estaba mirando con una descarada especulación sexual. Incluso en medio del increíble problema de estar expuesta a la deportación inmediata, aquellas insolentes miradas le hicieron a Bella apretar los dientes de rabia. A veces pensaba que sus atributos físicos eran una broma macabra para la especie masculina.

—¡Está usted cometiendo un grave error! ¡Exijo hablar con su superior! —exclamó Bella poniéndose rígida —. Mi visado fue legitimado por la embajada de Datar en Londres.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la estaba escuchando y que los dos policías ya la estaban cercando con un aspecto alarmante.

Bella tuvo una sensación desconocida. Era miedo, puro y desnudo. El pánico la asaltó. Inspiró y utilizó la única táctica defensiva que le quedaba.

—Me gustaría que supiera que soy amiga personal del príncipe Edward

El oficial, que ya se estaba dando la vuelta, se quedo paralizado.

—Nos conocimos cuando él estaba estudiando en Londres.

Le ardieron las mejillas de vergüenza por tener que utilizar una influencia, pero alzó la barbilla y al hacerlo, los focos se reflejaron con fiereza en el largo torrente de pelo rizado, jugando con los vibrantes mechones que iban desde el Marrón al Rojo en una cascada de gloriosos colores.

El oficial casi soltó un gemido y se quedó con la boca abierta al fijarse en aquel pelo. Dio un paso atrás y con la cara repentinamente pálida, habló en un árabe gutural con los dos hombres. Una mirada de horror cruzó la cara. Ellos también retrocedieron como si les hubiera caído un rayo.

—Es usted la única, entonces —susurró el oficial con un tono cargado de significado.

—¿La única qué?

El oficial transmitió un mensaje con rapidez por su radio y se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor.

—Ha habido un horrible e imperdonable error, doctora Swan

—¿Y mi visado?

— No hay ningún problema con su visado. Por favor, venga por aquí —la apremió antes de ofrecerla una retahíla de fervientes excusas.

A los pocos minutos, apareció un ejecutivo de mediana edad que se presentó a si mismo como Aro hin Volturi, el director del aeropuerto. Con una tensión palpable, empezó a disculparse con una mezcolanza árabe e inglés que era ininteligible. Insistió en llevada a una cómoda oficina mientras esperaba por su equipaje. Era tan servil que la avergonzó.

Irónicamente, lo último que deseaba Bella era llamar la atención a su llegada a Datar. De repente deseó con fervor haber mantenido su estúpida boca cerrada. Su referencia a Edward había sido debida a una oleada repentina de pánico. ¿Por qué no habría mantenido la calma y utilizado un razonamiento lógico para arreglar el equivoco? ¿Y por qué se habían puesto tan nerviosos porque viajara sola?

Quince minutos más tarde, el director del acto la condujo por una alfombra roja que no estaba puesta antes.

Bethany empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Aquel tratamiento de personaje la sorprendía.

Todo el mundo la miraba. De hecho, era como si todo el aeropuerto se hubiera quedado inmóvil y cargado de una excitación eléctrica.

Tenían que haberse equivocado de identidad, decidió mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

¿Quién diablos se pensaba Aro hin Vulturi que era?

Qué idiota había sido en decir que era amiga del príncipe... sobre todo siendo mentira... una mentira bastante descarada, pensó al recordar su último fugaz encuentro con el príncipe coronado de Datar e intentar apartar el doloroso recuerdo. No había tenido mucha elección, decidió con fiereza. Casi se había puesto en ridículo, pero al menos él no lo había sabido. No le había dado esa satisfacción.

Toda una columna de relucientes policías esperaba firme bajo el sol abrasador de fuera. Bella se puso pálida. Empezó a sudar bajo la fresca ropa de algodón que llevaba.

—Su escolta, doctora Swan.

Aro Hin Vulturi chasqueó los dedos y un policía se adelantó a abrirle la puerta del coche oficial allí parado.

—¿Mi escolta? —repitió temblorosa mientras una joven se adelantaba y le plantaba un enorme ramo de flores en las manos.

Como si no fuera suficiente, le agarró los dedos y se los besó.

Se habían vuelto todos locos, pensó Bella mientras entraba en el coche de policía. Al instante se riñó a sí misma por aquella idea. Como antropóloga estaba preparada para comprender todo tipo de culturas. Cuando el coche se puso en marcha con el aullido de las sirenas, se dijo a sí misma que debía mantener la calma, pero le resultó difícil al ver que otros dos coches de policía la escoltaban.

El sentido común le dio la explicación más obvia. Todo aquel tratamiento debía ser por haber reclamado ser amiga del príncipe Edward. Aquello no era Inglaterra, sino un reino feudal que sólo recientemente estaba empezado a salir del oscurantismo de la edad media.

Cerró los ojos con horror cuando el conductor encendió una luz roja que obligaba a detenerse a todos los vehículos con los que se cruzaban. Entreabrió los párpados con miedo para observar la ciudad de Al Kabibi a una gran velocidad. Los rascacielos ultramodernos y centros comerciales se mezclaban con edificios de arquitectura clásica y mezquitas con cúpulas de color turquesa.

Después de pasar las lujosas villas blancas de las afueras, la ancha y polvorienta autopista avanzó por un paisaje desértico y desolador.

El conductor habló con excitación por la radio y Bella se puso a rezar. Y entonces, sin ninguna señal de advertencia, el coche salió de la carretera para avanzar hacia una fortaleza defendida por dos gigantescos portones. Un grupo de nativos apareció directamente en su camino. Todos llevaban fusiles. El conductor frenó con tal brusquedad que Bella salió disparada hacia adelante y entonces escuchó las ráfagas de las metralletas y se tiró al suelo enroscándose en una bola.

Se quedó en el suelo temblando de miedo hasta que la puerta se abrió…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

— ¿Doctora Swan?

Bella alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de un pequeño caballero árabe con barba de chivo.

—Soy ben

—La... la... las metralletas.

—Era sólo una salva de bienvenida de los guardias de palacio. ¿Le asustaron? Por favor, acepte mis disculpas en su nombre.

—Oh... —se sintió absurda y se sonrojó—. ¿Los guardias de palacio? —con los ojos como platos miró al hombre —. ¿No es esto mi hotel?

—Lo cierto es que no, doctora Swan Esto es el palacio real —esbozó una sonrisa de diversión —. El príncipe Edward pidió que la trajéramos aquí sin demora.

— ¿El príncipe Edward? —repitió ella con voz estrangulada.

Pero Ben ya se había dado la vuelta hacia la ornamentada entrada de arcos claramente esperando que le siguiera.

El director del aeropuerto debía haber avisado a Edward de su llegada, pensó Bella con horror. Pero, ¿para qué diablos habría pedido Edward que la llevaran a palacio? Por la forma en que se había ido dos años atrás, no debía desear volver a verla. Sus privilegios ancestrales y el ser la fantasía de cualquier mujer, no habían preparado a un príncipe árabe para que le rechazaran. Hacia el final de su último y desastroso encuentro, a Bella no le cupo ninguna duda de que Edward se había sentido profundamente ofendido por negarse ella a tener nada con él.

Y sin embargo, había meditado todas sus palabras con antelación y había hecho acopio del mayor tacto posible. Conocía la fuerza de su orgullo. Se le ensombreció ahora la cara al aflorar los crueles recuerdos. Edward se había puesto furioso y le había acusado de haber perdido la cabeza. No es que ella no estuviera orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado, aunque la hubiera roto por la mitad. Ella había luchado por el respeto ante sí misma, ¿por qué negarlo?

Mientras seguía al hombre a un recibidor inmenso por un paseo bordeado de columnas de mármol, se quedó impresionado del exotismo del lugar. Los diminutos mosaicos formaban intrincados motivos geométricos en tonos desde el verde oscuro y ocre hasta el azul más pálido, cubriendo cada milímetro de las paredes y los techos El efecto era asombrosamente bello y a la vez sugería siglos de antigüedad. Un sonido débil le hizo volver la cabeza.

¿Era una risa o un susurro?

Alzó la vista y vio las celosías labradas que cubrían una galería por encima de ella. Tras la delicada barrera de filigrana, captó movimientos, colores, las risas de alguna joven, y los excitados murmullos de más de una voz femenina.

Una oleada de perfume almizcleño le llegó a la nariz.

¿Una diminuta ventana al mundo exterior para el harén? Bella se paralizó y se puso pálida sintiendo un terrible dolor en lo más profundo. La tesis que le había hecho conseguir el doctorado y su puesto actual de profesora de universidad, había tratado de la supresión de los derechos de las mujeres en el tercer mundo. Aquello no era el tercer mundo, pero aun así, la terrible ironía de su atracción casi incontrolable por Edward había tirado sus principios por tierra dos años atrás. Sus colegas se habían muerto de risa cuando él la había perseguido... un príncipe árabe con cien concubinas esperándole en su harén.

— ¡Doctora Swan! —la llamó suplicante Ben

Aturdida por la cascada de recuerdos, Bella siguió avanzando. Al final del recibidor, encontraron a dos fieros guardianes apostados a ambos lados de las puertas labradas. Llevaban espadas ceremoniales, pero también pistolas. A una señal de Ben, abrieron las puertas que daban a una magnífica sala de audiencias. Su anfitrión dio un paso atrás dejando claro que ya no la acompañaría más lejos.

Al final de la gran sala, la luz del sol se filtraba por las celosías y mostraba un patio interior. Hacía que el interior pareciera en penumbra y acentuaba su riqueza y su esplendor. Sus toscas sandalias de cuero resonaron en el pulido suelo de mármol. Vaciló con el corazón desbocado al contemplar el trono vacío con cojines de seda. Pero una terrible excitación la sacudió y sintió, incluso antes de verlo, la temerosa mezcla de anticipación y deseo que dos años antes habían convertido su mundo disciplinado en un perfecto caos.

— ¿Doctora Swan supongo?

Bella se dio la vuelta, con el suave acento meloso produciéndole escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

Se quedó sin aliento. A unos pocos metros de distancia, en el sofá del patio, descansaba la encarnación de un hombre, medieval del siglo veinte, Edward al Rashidai Harun, príncipe coronado de Datar, un espécimen tan incivilizado y cargado de masculinidad primitiva como cualquier hombre de las cavernas.

—Lo único que le falta a tu atuendo es un sombrero. ¿Creías que ibas al África profunda? —comentó con humor Edward

De repente se sintió fuera de lugar.

Bella no podía apartar los ojos de él mientras se acercaba a ella con movimientos felinos. Tenía un aspecto de quitar el aliento y estaba terriblemente exótico. Con aquellas facciones cinceladas, aquellos pómulos altos y afilados y la piel pálida, parecía sacado de un tapiz beréber. Era muy alto para su raza. Vestido con una túnica de fino color crema y la cabeza envuelta en un turbante real doble, Edward bajó la vista hacia ella con unos ojos profundos como la noche oscura.

A Bella le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener el terreno. Se le secó la boca. Edward dio una vuelta con calma alrededor de ella como un depredador rodeando a su víctima. La imagen no le alivió la tensión.

—Qué silenciosa estás... —murmuró Edward mientras se apartaba dos pasos de ella —. Estás asombrada, ¿verdad? El bárbaro por fin ha aprendido a hablar bien inglés.

Bella se quedó mortalmente pálida y dio un respingo como si le hubieran clavado un estilete en las costillas.

—Por favor...

—Y hasta sé cómo usar la cubertería occidental —siguió Edward sin piedad.

Bella bajó la cabeza con angustia. ¿Pensaba él que aquellos asuntos tan triviales tenían de verdad importancia? El corazón se le había ido hacia él cuando luchaba, con aquel salvaje orgullo suyo, por adaptarse a un mundo al que su viejo y sospechoso padre le había negado el acceso hasta una edad en la que era más difícil asimilarlo.

—Pero el bárbaro no aprendió una lección que tú le deberías haber enseñado —murmuró Edward en voz muy baja —. No tenía necesidad de ella porque conozco a las mujeres. Siempre he tenido mujeres. No te seguí a ti impulsado por una arrogancia primitiva y chauvinista de creerme irresistible. Que leí en tu mirada una invitación desnuda

— ¡No!

—Deseo, ansia... necesidad —pronunció Edward con tanta suavidad que a Bella se le erizó el vello de la nuca—. Aunque los maduros labios rosas decían no quiero eso, ojos esmeralda rogaban que yo insistiese ¿Te halagó el ego, doctora Swan? ¿No te excitó el juego?

Asombrada de que él pareciera recordar cada palabra que le había dicho, Bella quedó paralizada. Lo había sabido. Había sabido que a un profundo nivel oscuro ella le deseaba a pesar de todas sus protestas. Ahora se sentía desnuda. Aún peor, Edward había interpretado su ambivalencia de la forma más ofensiva.

—Si crees que jugué contigo, te aseguro que no fue intencionado —respondió Bella sin mirarlo.

Quizá le debiera a Edward escucharle. Dos años atrás, su fiera rabia no le había ayudado en nada a expresarse en la lengua de ella.

El silencio se prolongó. Bella sintió su frustración. Él deseaba que ella se defendiera. Era curioso que entendiera exactamente lo que sucedía en aquel retorcido e inteligente cerebro de él. Pero defenderse sólo prolongaría la agonía... y ella ya sentía agonía, con el evocador aroma de sándalo impregnando el ambiente y el suave siseo de su respiración interfiriendo en su concentración. Le llevó atrás, a un tiempo terrible en que su seguro mundo se había desmoronado casi.

— ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Casi susurró de lo tensa que estaba.

—Mírame.

—No.

— ¡Mírame!

La mirada de Bella tropezó con los vibrantes ojos dorados de tigre y se le cortó la respiración. La extraordinaria fuerza de él la tenía fascinada. De repente se sintió mareada y desorientada. Con una sensación de total impotencia, sintió sus senos inflamarse y sus pezones erizarse contra las copas del sujetador. Se sonrojó y no podía hacer nada para controlar su propio cuerpo. La carga electrizante y sexual del ambiente desbordaba todas sus defensas.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa lobuna y sus fantásticos ojos dorados se deslizaron sobre ella, deteniéndose en cada una de sus generosas curvas apenas cubiertas por la ropa suelta. Entonces, sin previa advertencia, dio un paso atrás y una palmada. El sonido fue como un tiro en medio del denso silencio.

—Ahora tomaremos el té y hablaremos —anunció Edward con una simplicidad y autoridad exquisita que le hicieron a Bella recordar quién era, lo que significaba su estatus y donde se encontraba ella.

Aquel hombre arrogante era sinónimo de divinidad en Datar.

Bella se puso tensa y se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que...

Como por arte de magia, surgieron tres sirvientes, uno con una bandeja con tazas, otro con una tetera y el tercero con una mesa baja de ébano.

El se sentó entre los cojines con una innata gracia animal y ella se sentó contra otro grupo de cojines sobre la deliciosa alfombra, sintiéndose miserable. Los recuerdos no la abandonaban.

En otro tiempo la había atraído sin remedio. Cada mínimo detalle de la vida de Edward la había fascinado. Ella tenía veinticinco años pero era más ingenua que una adolescente con el primer amor, obsesión o como quiera llamársele, pero había afectado más porque ya no tenía dieciséis años ni la rapidez de recuperación que esa edad conlleva. Y ella misma había sido arrogante al creer que su capacidad mental era suficiente como para no sucumbir a los asaltos hormonales ni a respuestas emocionales inmaduras. Pero él había tirado por tierra todas sus suposiciones.

— Ha habido una pequeña confusión acerca de mi visado en el aeropuerto... No hubiera mencionado tu nombre si no hubiera sido por eso —se escuchó decir a sí misma.

Ella no era impulsiva, pero con Edward cerca de ella, no era ella misma. La taza de china traicionó sus temblores mientras intentaba distraerse dando sorbos.

— Tu visado no era válido.

— ¿Perdona?

—A las mujeres jóvenes sólo se les concede un visado bajo condiciones muy estrictas: si vienen a quedarse con una familia de Datar, tienen un contrato legal de empleo o viajan con un hombre —enumeró Edward para asombro de Bella —. Se suponía que tú venías acompañada y llegaste sola. Fue eso lo que invalidó tu documentación.

Bella alzó la barbilla y sus ojos marrones despidieron chispas.

—0 sea que discrimináis a las mujeres extranjeras con esa lista de ridículas condiciones...

—La discriminación puede ser a veces un acto positivo.

— ¡Nunca!

—Me obligas a ser ingenuo —sus brillantes ojos descansaron sobre ella con impaciencia y su boca se endureció—. Un flujo de busconas no puede ser considerado beneficioso para nuestra sociedad.

— ¿Busconas?

—Nuestras mujeres deben ser vírgenes cuando se casan. Si no, una mujer no se puede casar porque su familia queda deshonrada. En tal sociedad, la profesión más antigua del mundo funciona, pero nunca tuvimos problemas hasta que empezamos a conceder visados con demasiada libertad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me confundieron con algún tipo de prostituta en el aeropuerto? —preguntó Bethany con voz temblorosa.

—La otra categoría de mujeres a las que queremos excluir, yo las llamaría «trabajadoras aventureras», si quieres una etiqueta más aceptable.

—Me temo que no te entiendo —dijo Bella con tensión.

—Las mujeres jóvenes vienen aquí fundamentalmente a trabajar en los clubes nocturnos que han prosperado en la ciudad. Allí se visten, actúan y beben de una forma perfectamente aceptable en sus propios países, pero aquí se ve bajo una luz muy diferente. Un alto porcentaje de esas mujeres no vuelven nunca a sus casas. Se quedan ilegalmente aquí y se convierten en amantes de hombres ricos a cambio de una vida de lujo.

— ¡De verdad que yo no creo tener ese aspecto! —estalló Bella sonrojada de rabia—. Y por muy fascinante que sea todo esto, quiero volver a mi hotel.

—En nuestros hoteles no se suelen aceptar mujeres de tu edad solas.

Bella se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

— ¿Perdona?

—Que ningún hotel te ofrecerá acomodación si llegas sola —su fuerte y pálida cara era impasible mientras la miraba con intensidad —. Si no te hubiera traído al palacio, estarías ya de vuelta en Inglaterra.

— ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi compañero se rompiera un tobillo justo antes de salir!

—Una desgracia —dijo con una débil sonrisa de su boca preciosamente moldeada.

Su tono sugería que no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en sus dificultades burocráticas que él podría barrer de un plumazo... si quisiera.

Bella apartó la taza con una sonrisa forzada y los dientes apretados.

—Mira... este es un importante viaje de investigación para mí...

—Siempre te has tomado tu trabajo muy en serio.

—Estoy aquí en Datar para investigar la cultura nómada.

— ¡Qué tierno!

¿Tierno?

Ella había supuesto que a pesar de su cultura trataría el tema con más respeto.

—He leído tu tesis sobre la supresión de los derechos de las mujeres —murmuró Edward con mucha suavidad.

— ¿Has leído mi tesis?

—Sí, y pretendo ofrecerte con generosidad la investigación de un campo que te haría famosa cuando vuelvas al oeste.

— ¿Qué campo? - preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido mientras se agitaba incómoda contra los cojines reaccionando instintivamente ante la tensión del ambiente.

Edward esbozó su sonrisa de depredador.

—Una forma de vida que nunca se ha mostrado con libertad a ningún antropólogo occidental. Me siento como Santa Claus.

— ¿Perdona?

Bella se echó hacia atrás como para escapar de la amenaza que emanaba de las vibrantes ondas de Edward

—Una estancia prolongada en mi harén te daría la oportunidad de hacer una investigación académica y a mí la tan esperada oportunidad de enseñarte lo que es ser una mujer —dijo Edward con sedosa satisfacción.

¿Un harén?

Durante treinta segundos, Bella simplemente miró Edward con los brillantes ojos chocolates muy abiertos. Entonces apretó los labios en una línea muy fina.

—Muy divertido —dijo mientras luchaba contra la amargura que amenazaba con envolverla.

—Eres tú la que está en mi mundo ahora —comentó Edward con indolente frialdad. Sus velados ojos oscuros se deslizaron sobre ella como una caricia física—. Cuando salgas de ahí, serás una mujer totalmente diferente.

Con actitud agresiva, los pies separados y los brazos tensos, Bella temblaba

—Si me vuelves a hablar, de esa manera, te daré un puñetazo que te hará tragar los dientes.

Una sonrisa suavizó la dura boca de Edward y sus perfectos dientes blancos resaltaron contra la piel dorada. La examinó con intenso placer.

—Mi padre siempre decía... ¿merece esta mujer un incidente diplomático? Si él te viera ahora, ni siquiera hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con un incidente diplomático?

—Más pronto o más tarde te echarán de menos —señaló él con delicadeza—. Harán preguntas y habrá que dar respuestas. Los de Foreign Office llamarán a nuestro embajador en Londres. Pero sospecho que pueden pasar semanas hasta llegar a esa situación.

— ¿El Foreign Office?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Verás, en tu vida hay poca gente como para notar tu ausencia. Tú escribes a tu madre una vez al mes y con tu hermano no te comunicas. Tu única amiga está pasando su luna de miel en Sudamérica y en cuanto a tus colegas académicos... —Edward enumeró aquellos hechos con el mismo tono calmado y medido como si no se diera cuenta de su creciente incredulidad—. Ahora están disfrutando de sus largas vacaciones de verano. Dudo que esperen siquiera noticias tuyas. Encuentro que tu vida de aislamiento es un triste testimonio de tu maravillosa civilización occidental.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Có... cómo sabes todas esas cosas de mí?

—Una agencia de investigación.

— ¿Me has puesto a un detective? ¿Cuándo? ¡Si ni siquiera sabías que venía a Datar!

— ¿Que no? Una generosa donación a tu universidad aseguró tu llegada.

— ¿Perdona?

Bella sintió un nudo de tensión en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué crees que tus superiores insistieron en que la investigación se realizara en Datar?

—Las tribus nómadas de aquí no han estado tan expuestas al mundo moderno como en otros países —le informó ella con aspereza apretando las manos.

—Cierto... pero, ¿quién sugirió el tema de tu investigación?

Bella se quedó rígida. La idea había surgido de sus superiores, no del departamento de antropología.

De hecho había habido murmuraciones resentidas porque las oportunidades de hacer investigación en un país extranjero eran muy escasas últimamente.

—Estoy donando a tu universidad una biblioteca nueva y mi representante inglés acentuó su interés especial en Datar y también mencionó lo impresionado que estaba con la serie de conferencias que habías dado el año pasado e insistió en un anonimato absoluto a cambio de la donación.

Bella había empezado a temblar. Sin ningún remordimiento le estaba contando que la había llevado a Datar con falsas pretensiones.

—No... No creo que tú... ¡Me niego a creerte!

—Sé la fecha de tu llegada desde que solicitaste el visado. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que llegaras sola al aeropuerto, pero eso ha jugado en mi favor. Ahora no tienes acompañante que se pueda armar y te tengo en mi posesión mucho antes de lo previsto.

— ¡No me tienes en tu posesión, maníaco! —Bella agarró su bolsa de viaje y se fue hacia las puertas—. ¡Ya he oído bastantes tonterías!

— ¿Estás preparada para una retención física?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no se puede abandonar el palacio sin mi permiso.

— ¡A mí nadie me tiene que permitir hacer nada! ¡Hago lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Y me vuelvo al aeropuerto!

—Si obligas a mis hombres a que te pongan las manos encima, les avergonzarás terriblemente por provocar tal indignidad... pero no vacilarán en cumplir con su trabajo —la advirtió Edward

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Al instante, dos guardianes se dieron la vuelta y la miraron desviando ligeramente la vista. Para un hombre árabe era un insulto mirar a una mujer que no fuera de su familia... pero ella no era ninguna de sus mujeres. Con un violento movimiento de frustración, Bella cerró las

Puertas de golpe.

— ¡Si no me dejas salir de aquí gritaré!

—Eso sólo te pondrá peor la migraña.

¿Cómo sabía él que tenía migrañas?

—No crees que vaya a gritar, ¿verdad? Crees que estoy tan malditamente impresionada por tus ridículas amenazas y tu pretenciosa sala del trono que no ha llegado la gota, ¿no?

— ¿La gota? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia ella.

— ¡Apártate de mí! ¡Te lo advierto!

Al borde de la histeria por primera vez en su vida, Bella estiró los hombros y gritó.

Le dolieron los oídos, la garganta y la cabeza. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que nadie acudiera a su llamada.

—Pregúntate a ti misma la felicidad que la vida occidental te ha traído —le apremió Edward con suavidad—. Trabajas incontables horas. Vives como un ratón en una jaula y te niegas a ti misma el mínimo placer femenino.

— ¡Soy feliz con mi vida y estoy totalmente satisfecha con mi trabajo!

—Estar totalmente satisfecho para mí significa estar infinitamente más satisfecho. Te aliviaré toda esa tensión acumulada.

—La única forma de aliviar mi tensión acumulada en este momento es atacarte físicamente... si no te mantienes apartado —juró Bella con la cabeza palpitante, la piel húmeda y el estómago encogido—. Ahora quizá creas que este pequeño juego de poder tuyo es divertido, pero ya ha ido demasiado lejos... ¿me oyes? ¡Quiero que me lleven al aeropuerto ahora mismo!

—Si te doy lo que dices que quieres, te arrepentirás para el resto de tu vida —aseguró Edward con sequedad—. No permitiré que tomes una decisión tan estúpida.

— ¡Atrás, Edward! La broma ha ido demasiado lejos. No pretenderás mantenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. No creo que seas de ese tipo...

—Tengo gustos católicos.

—Intelectualmente te encuentro...

— ¿Un reto? Cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente te sentirás más dispuesta a amoldarte a las nuevas circunstancias. Ya no estarás más sola.

— ¡Me gusta estar sola!

— ¡Tienes miedo a darte a ti misma!

— ¡No pienso darte nada a ti!

Fue un grito de desesperación. De repente, sin previa advertencia, las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos temblorosas.

Un par de fuertes manos la apartaron de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

— ¡No! —gritó con horror.

Las manos la alzaron del suelo y clavó la vista en aquel par de ojos dorados enmarcados por espesas pestañas como el ébano más largas que las suyas.

— Deja de luchar contra mí.

—Bájame —gimió ella con debilidad.

—Sss —susurró él con suavidad—. La rendición puede ser el placer más dulce para cualquier mujer. Has nacido para doblegarte, no para luchar.

Ella cerró los ojos acuosos sintiéndose demasiado enferma como para luchar. Dos años atrás se había gastado hasta el último penique en un viaje a Canadá a casa de su tía para escapar de él. Como una drogadicta, había tenido síntomas de abstinencia como noches de insomnio, pérdida de apetito, cambios de humor y lo que era peor, la temerosa convicción de que tenía una vena de masoquismo igual que la que su martirizada madre había mostrado ante el voluble de su padre.

Edward la estaba llevando en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Sentía el aroma de él tan cerca... limpio, cálido, intensamente masculino. Nunca habían estado tan cerca antes. Pero ella se había preguntado muchas veces cómo se sentiría en sus brazos. Ahora que estaba impotente en ellos, le gustó para su horror. Le gustó el hecho de que él tomara el mando, le gustó la suave y rica sensación de sus ropas contra su mejilla, la masculina fuerza desnuda de él, el regular latido de su corazón. Se le escapó un gemido que no tenía nada que ver con la migraña.

Un clamor de ansiosas voces femeninas en árabe la recibió cuando la tendieron en la cama. Una mano fría se posó en su frente. Edward Una parte de ella deseaba retener el contacto y eso le hizo sentirse peor que nunca. Él la levantó.

—Bébete esto...

Bella tomó la infusión de hierbas sintiéndose más débil que un gatito y abrió un instante los párpados. Dos mujeres jóvenes arrodilladas en una alfombra cercana a la cama la miraban con la misma expresión de preocupación y fascinación. El melodrama había nacido en Arabia, pensó.

—Ahora vendrá el doctor —Edward le retiró el fiero mechón de rizos de la frente empañada en sudor. Su mano no era del todo firme—. Cierra los ojos y relájate. La tensión te aumentará el dolor.

¿Relajarse? La asaltó una oleada de angustia. Edward la había llevado a su harén. Aquellas debían ser sus mujeres. Esposas, concubinas. Oh, Dios bendito, ¿qué importaba lo que fueran? El seguía siendo un hombre con doscientas mujeres jóvenes y bonitas a sus disposición... regalos de su padre.

Datar había hecho un comunicado oficial quejándose al gobierno británico cuando cierta prensa amarilla había difundido lo que los dataris consideraban asuntos muy privados. Las relaciones diplomáticas se habían cortado durante seis meses y los contratos que debían haber firmado con empresas británicas, habían sido hechos con otras. Desde entonces, la prensa había tenido mucho tacto con la vida sexual del exótico príncipe coronado de Datar.

Edward se había puesto furioso cuando ella le había echado en cara el mismo asunto. El que una mujer se hubiera atrevido a mencionar aquel tema innombrable, por no mencionar el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a juzgar su moral, le había producido tal incredulidad que había olvidado hasta la última palabra en inglés. Así que le había soltado una arenga furiosa en su propio idioma antes de salir como una tromba dejándola llorosa, vacía y amargada.

Entre un sorprendente sopor y aquellos recuerdos, Bella empezó a calmarse con aquellos dedos fríos firmes entrelazados con los de ella. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente relajada, se abandonó a un sueño profundo.

Bella se despertó con el trino de los pájaros. Levantó las oscuras pestañas y no vio un techo, sino una cúpula de preciosas vidrieras. Se sentó con un gemido le esperaba otra sorpresa. No estaba sola. Tres jóvenes con sonrisas radiantes estaban arrodilladas en total silencio en la alfombra.

— ¡Estás despierta, sitt!

Una de ellas se levantó con gracia y alzó con timidez sus preciosos ojos almendrados hacia ella. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto con un corpiño colorido y ajustado y una falda de vuelo, los pies calzados con zapatillas bordadas de pedrería y las joyas de oro tintineaban a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Soy Ángela Nos han elegido para servirte, pero sólo yo hablo que hablo inglés muy o bien

La pregunta debía haber sido porque Bella la estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Bella inspiró mientras contemplaba la fabulosa habitación y después bajaba la vista hacia la túnica de seda blanca transparente que misteriosamente llevaba encima.

—Hablas inglés maravillosamente, Ángela—murmuró con debilidad.

—Te prepararé un baño, sitt. Debes desear estar fresca. Has tenido un largo viaje, pero debe ser excitante viajar en avión. Una vez viaje a Londres con la princesa Tanya —la fina cara animada de Ángela se nubló de forma abrupta y bajó la brillante cabeza oscura.

¿Tanya? ¿Quién sería la princesa Tanya, la tía, la hermana, la mujer o la madre de Edward?

.

.

**hola chicas...**

**esta historia es una adaptacion ojala les guste es un poco dramatica pero amo a edward de principe arabe...asi dominante jajajajja**

**estamos hablando..!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

Bella no sabía nada de su familia.

Mientras Ángela apremiaba a las otras chicas para que se pusieran en movimiento, Bella se fijó en lo contentas que parecían y en las miradas de fascinación que le dirigían. ¿Serían doncellas o su conexión con Edward sería de naturaleza más íntima? Después de todo, ninguna de ellas llevaba suficientes ovas de oro como para hundir el Titanic. Dios santo, Edward la había instalado en su harén como había prometido. ¡Y la había drogado para mantenerla allí la noche anterior!

¿Que sería lo que había bebido? Ella nunca había conseguido dormir cuando le daba un ataque de migraña. Y ahora mismo se encontraba traumatizada. El sonido del agua corriente llegaba desde una puerta abierta de par en par. Bella se levantó bruscamente de la cama y Ángela soltó un gemido y se adelantó a ofrecerle unas babuchas como si la alfombra de seda no fuera suficientemente suave.

«Por favor, por favor, déjame sola», hubiera querido rogar. Pero Ángela alzó la vista hacia ella con una horrible mirada de embarazo y casi de servilismo como si fuera algún tipo de diosa en vez de una mujer corriente.

—La bañaremos, sitt.

Bella, que encontraba hasta los aseos comunes de las piscinas una mortificación, quedó aturdida ante la sugerencia.

—No hace falta que me sirvas, Ángela

—Pero tú eres la única... la que debe ser servida —protestó Ángela con

ansiedad.

¿La que qué?, casi gritó Bella recordando la frase del aeropuerto.

—De donde yo vengo, no acostumbramos a compartir los cuartos de baño.

Ángela se rió y compartió deleitada con las otras su bárbaro deseo de intimidad. Bella aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella. El equipo ultramoderno la tranquilizo. La habitación, forrada de madera de cedro y plata le había dado la impresión de retroceder a los cuentos de las Mil y una Noches. Se quitó la túnica y se metió en el baño con la rigidez de una virgen puritana invita a una orgía. Se frotó con vigor lo antes que pudo.

Para cuando hubiera terminado con Edward, estaría deseando devolverla al aeropuerto lo antes posible. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿De verdad imaginaría que podía hacerla prisionera? Pero todo lo que le había contado la noche anterior le acudió a la memoria: la donación a la universidad... el estricto anonimato que habían exigido... su propia sorpresa de que la hubieran escogido a ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en toallas.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Ángela le indicó con orgullo una colección fabulosa de sedas brillantes como joyas extendidas por la cama.

—Mi ropa... mi maleta.

Nadie le respondió. Bella empezó a abrir cajones y puertas, pero no apareció nada. Hubiera deseado patalear y gritar de furia y se debió notar porque Ángela y sus ayudantas parecían muertas de preocupación, como si cualquier signo de descontento por su parte les fuera a comportar algún castigo.

—De acuerdo, me pondré eso. Elige algo.

Las sonrisas volvieron a aparecer como por arte de magia. Ángela extendió un caftán de seda verde esmeralda y un juego de sujetador y bragas de fino encaje, de lo más opuesto al práctico algodón blanco que ella usaba siempre en su ropa interior. Una oleada de rabia le hizo sonrojar, pero se vistió y se plantó delante del espejo con el cepillo de plata, para peinarse con brutalidad sus largos y rebeldes rizos.

— ¿La he disgustado, sitt? —preguntó Ángela con voz temerosa—. ¿Por qué no quiere mi ayuda?

Bella se sintió cruel y estrecha de mente y le pasó el cepillo mientras se sentaba en el diván. ¿Cómo diablos se podía imponer un principio de igualdad a alguien que ni la conocía ni la deseaba?

— ¡Qué pelo tan glorioso! Nunca había visto un pelo tan maravilloso —suspiró Ángela rozando los rizos con dedos reverentes—. Es del color del chocolate fundido con destellos rojizos, como habían dicho.

— ¿Quién lo ha dicho?

Ángela se rió con timidez.

—Los guardianes del príncipe Edward hablan... está prohibido, pero los hombres también cotillean. Hace mucho tiempo oímos hablar de la dama inglesa con el pelo de colores gloriosos... pronto empezó a hablar todo el mundo y el rey se enfadó mucho al escuchar rumores acerca de su amado hijo. ¡Ah, el desayuno inglés está aquí!

¿Qué tipo de cotilleos? Bella se levantó, pero Ángela ya se había alejado a abrir otra habitación con una mesa de comedor y sillas.

—Igual que en casa —le dijo a Bella mientras una procesión de sirvientes con bandejas la precedía. Con la boca abierta, Bella contempló cómo posaban las bandejas, y destapaban los platos uno a uno. Zumos de frutas, cereal, tostadas, croissants, bollos recientes, pan integral y todo tipo de mermeladas. Huevos fritos, cocidos y revueltos, salchichas, bacón, riñones, tomates y tostadas de pan francés. Parecía un almuerzo, pero le estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

Ángela apartó una silla y Bella se desplomó en ella examinando el banquete que tenía delante. Estaba hambrienta pero nunca había visto tal despliegue para un solo individuo. Toda la mesa estaba cubierta.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Estoy muy impresionada.

—El príncipe Edward ha traído a un chef de Dubái. Si no te gusta como cocina, le devolverán a casa.

¿Edward había contratado a un chef especialmente para ella? ¿Es que pensaría que iba a quedarse lo suficiente como para que importara? Bella inspiró con fuerza sintiéndose cada vez más que estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, a años luz de distancia de su mundo práctico y sensato.

Estaba terminando el té cuando Ángela se acercó de nuevo.

—El príncipe... dice que quiere reunirse contigo ahora —susurró emocionada como si fuera el encargo más romántico del mundo.

El palacio era increíblemente grande. Pasaron por un laberinto de corredores, galerías cubiertas y patios con celosías.

En lo alto de una soberbia escalera de mármol, Ángela se paró de repente y retrocedió varios pasos.

—Debemos esperar, sitt.

Bella bajó la vista por la pared hasta el magnífico patio de abajo, pero no era la profusión de plantas tropicales ni las preciosas fuentes lo que le había llamado la atención. Era Edward a quien había visto, su lujurioso pelo cobrizo ligeramente desordenado y brillante como la seda... y después a la mujer, sollozando y agarrándose con frenesí a sus tobillos.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, sitt —le apremió Ángela con incomodidad.

—No, gracias.

En toda su vida, Bella no había visto a ninguna mujer humillarse de tal manera. Estaba aturdida. No necesitaba saber árabe para interpretar la sumil postura de la pobre mujer que se colgaba de él.

Edward murmuró algo en su propio idioma y literalmente pasó por encima de ella. Cuando ella intentó seguirle, chasqueó los dedos con furia a la corte de sirvientes que esperaban en una esquina.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —susurró Bella.

—La princesa Tanya, El príncipe Edward sólo toma a una mujer. Siempre dice que... sólo la única.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago y se le empañó la frente de sudor. Así que Edward estaba casado. Dios santo, aquella atormentada mujer era su esposa y no hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para comprender la fuente de su histeria. Edward había llevado a otra mujer al palacio y la pobre criatura estaba muy alterada. La evidente crueldad de su comportamiento devastó a Bella. Era en todos los aspectos, el salvaje y déspota príncipe árabe que creía que sus deseos eran innatamente superiores a los deseos y necesidades de cualquier mujer.

Con una punzada de dolor que se negaba a reconocer, Bella bajó las escaleras de mármol. Edward se dio la vuelta, sus duras y atractivas facciones sonrojadas y todavía con expresión de ardor y furor. Y entonces, al posar los ojos dorados en Bella, la tensión se evaporó de él. Una sonrisa radiante transformo su dura y pálida cara.

Aquella sonrisa la sacudió y se detuvo cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco gigantesco. Por un segundo se sintió transportada al día de su encuentro. Había sido al salir de la biblioteca. Él estaba apoyado en el capó de su Ferrari, rodeado de un enjambre de estudiantes femeninas, todas rubias y conocidas por no ser nada inhibidas con los hombres. Entonces él había levantado la vista, la había dirigido a Bella y la había paralizado con aquella mirada tan intensa hasta esbozar de repente aquella gloriosa sonrisa.

Pero esta vez no, se juró a sí misma, despreciando las emociones que le borraban toda idea racional.

—Siempre había oído que los hombres árabes protegen y cuidan a las mujeres de su familia —le atacó—. Pero eso no coincide con la realidad, ¿verdad? La princesa Tanya no parece merecer ni una onza de tu respeto.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció como si ella le hubiera golpeado.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Lo he visto.

—Me disgusta que hayas sido testigo de una escena tan desagradable, pero no voy a hacerte el honor de discutirla contigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta. No podía soportar mirarlo. Al menos le quedaba un poco de decencia. Que se avergonzara de que ella hubiera visto aquella escena... era sorprendente. Era casi como si pretendiera que ella aparentara no enterarse de que aquellas mujeres existían en su vida. Concubinas y una mujer.

Y, sin embargo, nunca había podido odiarlo de verdad por su estilo de vida. Igual que ella era producto de su mundo, Edward era producto del suyo. Y Datar no era el único sitio del mundo en que se permitían las concubinas. Era un tema que se ignoraba para no ofender a los poderosos de tales países. Y Bella se había preguntado a menudo si los hombres occidentales no se permitirían la libertad de aquella variedad sexual si les diera el consentimiento su sociedad.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

Una carcajada seca se escapó de su garganta.

—Tú debes saberlo bien ya que me drogaste.

—Tenías fuertes dolores. No podía soportar verte sufrir. Era sólo una poción somnífera para permitirte descansar.

A Bella le sacudió una oleada de tristeza. Se sentó en el borde de piedra de la fuente y deslizó los dedos por el agua.

— ¿Y cómo contestas al cargo de secuestro?

—No me dejaste otra opción.

Bella inspiró con fuerza y lo miró apartando la idea de que el traje impecablemente cortado de color gris acentuaba sus anchos hombros, estrechas caderas, largas piernas que le eran tan familiares. En el exterior, todo era sofisticación occidental, pero en el interior no le había rozado siquiera.

—Ya sabes que no te dejaría hacer una escapada como esa.

— ¿Escapada?

—Una evasión.

Bella se imaginó que las mujeres de su vida se ponían a sus pies cada vez que les sonreía, pero, ¿qué era lo que había atraído a Edward hacia una mujer de otra cultura como ella? ¿Su espíritu, su independencia? En Datar hasta los hombres admiraban a Edward al Rashidai Harun. Un día sería su rey.

—No pretenderás en serio mantenerme prisionera aquí.

—No tiene por qué ser una prisión. Dame tu palabra de que no intentarás escapar y podrás moverte con libertad.

—Eso es algo contradictorio.

Aquellos ojos dorados la tenían inmovilizada y con la garganta seca. ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando? El dolor había superado a la rabia. Y lo que era peor, había aquella parte traidora suya que ansiosamente agradecía cada momento que pasaba a su lado. Y saberlo le llenó de profunda vergüenza.

—Te quiero —le había dicho en francés e inglés dos años atrás—. Eres mía —había susurrado como un gato.

Tentación pecaminosa, dulce y destructiva.

—Tú eres un hombre educado —murmuró Bella con bastante firmeza.

—Sólo por fuera. No intentes halagarme —dijo con repentina aspereza—. Ya conozco tu opinión cerca de mí. Mi padre permitió a cientos de dataris acudir a las universidades británicas y americanas durante las pasadas dos décadas. Y sólo lo hizo porque tenía claro que debíamos ser completamente independientes de los trabajadores extranjeros. Pero a mí no me permitió el mismo privilegio. Soy bien consciente de que leer muchos libros y haber hecho algún curso en alguna universidad no me convierte en un hombre educado... sobre todo ante los ojos de una mujer que tiene un montón de títulos académicos.

En el aire caliente, la tensión palpitó con la fuerza eléctrica de su retadora mirada. El poseía una personalidad poderosa y un temperamento muy volátil y emocional que exhibía sin ningún pudor, pero no había duda de la ferocidad que yacía bajo todo aquello.

Pero sólo en ese momento se enteró ella de la humildad con que se veía a sí mismo a un nivel intelectual y deseó poder echarle las manos al cuello a su obstinado padre, que le había denegado a su hijo lo que había otorgado con libertad a sus súbditos.

— Edward nadie que haya visto lo que has conseguido aquí en Datar durante los últimos cinco años podría pensar que no eres un hombre educado.

—Escucho a consejeros de todos los niveles de la sociedad. No toleraré el despotismo y quiero liberalizar nuestra cultura por el bien de mi pueblo... pero sé lo que piensas, aziz. Piensas que cómo puedo hablar de liberalización y raptar a una mujer.

—Soy muy consciente de que raptar a una mujer es un elemento de las culturas tribales, pero...

Una sonrisa brillante surcó su preciosa boca jugosa.

—No es un delito mientras a la mujer se la trate con respeto y honor —interrumpió él con suavidad.

Bella bajó su cabeza a punto de soltar una carcajada. Cuando le convenía, Edward era diabólicamente simple y había utilizado su admisión como una justificación a su conducta.

—Pero naturalmente, el matrimonio debe tener lugar en un corto espacio de tiempo —señaló él con suavidad—. Es lo esperado.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos.

Edward dio entonces un paso adelante y se detuvo con un brillo de incredulidad que emparejaba al de ella.

—En el nombre de Ala, aziz... ¿seguramente no pensarías que iba a insultarte ofreciéndote algo menos que el matrimonio? Anoche... ¿fue por eso por lo que te asaltó el pánico? —Entonces se estiró para alcanzar sus manos y tirar de ella para ponerla de pie—. Te he traído aquí para que te conviertas en mi esposa.

«Su segunda esposa» En una tormenta de rabia, Bella lo miró con absoluta incredulidad y entonces tiró de las manos y se zafó violentamente de él.

El pasar bajo el arco más cercano, Bella se encontró en una sala de recepción. Haciendo Un esfuerzo por recuperar el control, cerró los ojos. «El príncipe Edward sólo toma a una mujer. Siempre dice que... sólo la única». La explicación de Ángela del disgusto de Tanya la asaltó de nuevo. Parecía que Edward estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa con su mujer, y en una sociedad en la que era todopoderoso, ¿qué podría hacer una mujer herida? Probablemente podría vivir con las diversiones femeninas de su marido, pero se sentiría amenazada y traicionada ante la perspectiva de que otra mujer ocupara su puesto.

Matrimonio... El robo de una mujer era aceptable siempre que se le ofreciera el matrimonio para satisfacer los convencionalismos. Una carcajada estrangulada y vacía de diversión se le escapó de la garganta. Ahora no le extrañaba que la hubieran tratado de forma tan regia en el aeropuerto. ¡Todos menos ella esperaban que el matrimonio sucediera a su llegada!

Un matrimonio polígamo. Las enseñanzas del Corán decían que los musulmanes estaban autorizados a tener hasta cuatro mujeres a la vez. En toda una vida, el número podía ser mucho mayor si lo deseaban, pero divorciándose. Las ex mujeres, por supuesto tenían que ser mantenidas. Una de las razones por las que la poligamia era cada vez menos frecuente en el mundo árabe era por el coste de mantener a numerosas familias. Pero Edward era fabulosamente rico.

Era extraño que dos años atrás no se le hubiera ocurrido que Edward podía estar ya casado. La revista no lo había mencionado... pero quizá no estuviera casado entonces. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara fría

— ¿Por qué estás disgustada? —preguntó con ferocidad y frustración Edward —. Quizá estés avergonzada de haberme juzgado tan mal —sugirió Edward con rabia—. Este no es el castillo de Barba Azul. ¡No soy ningún asqueroso violador que fuerza a mujeres indefensas! ¿Crees seriamente que mi padre habría consentido que trajera a una mujer inglesa aquí si no pensara casarme con ella? ¿Crees que somos unos salvajes?

Bella quería soltar una carcajada histérica y abofetearle con dureza para expresar sus emociones a la vez.

— ¿Y la princesa Tanya? —susurró con voz estrangulada.

— Tanya tendrá que aprender a adaptarse. Eso no es mi problema —dijo Edward con desdén agitando una mano de forma imperiosa—. Yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. He esperado dos largos años por ti y ella es bien consciente de esta...

Bella lo miró con horror.

—Tu compasión es impresionante.

—La compasión no es infinita... ni lo es la tolerancia. ¿Por qué me respondes así? ¡Es incompresible!

—Anoche... — Bella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad mientras se preguntaba por qué le parecía incomprensible su respuesta. Dios bendito, ¿es que creía que una proposición de matrimonio de dos años atrás era suficiente para que ella cambiara su actitud hacia él? ¿Pensaría que iba a arrojarse a sus pies agradecida? Y cuando ahora le había recogido que para él era el más alto de los honores, ¿creía que iba a vencer toda resistencia como por arte de magia?

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó Edward con emoción.

—Anoche no dejabas de decir que cuando volviera a mi mundo... ¡No estabas pensando en el matrimonio entonces!

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estaba dejando claro que si te dejaba libre serías infeliz. Te daré el divorcio, por supuesto, pero sólo después de que des a nuestro matrimonio una oportunidad.

En lo más profundo, Bella se sintió dolida por encima de la incredulidad y volvió la cabeza. No se casaría con Edward bajo ninguna circunstancia. Incluso aunque no existiera Tanya ni las demás mujeres, reflexionó con pena, le hubiera dicho que no. El matrimonio no era ni sería nunca para ella. Había visto demasiado la miseria del matrimonio, y, aparte de eso, la miseria aún mayor de las uniones entre dos culturas diferentes.

Aun así, le asombraba la idea de que Edward quisiera casarse con ella. Dos años atrás había querido tener una aventura y ella no habría sido su primer ligue en el campus. No, bastante lejos de eso. Ella no había conocido a Edward hasta el segundo trimestre, pero había oído hablar de él. ¡Vaya si había oído! Su fama le había precedido.

Edward se había lanzado con entusiasmo a un mundo de mujeres que estaban deseando compartir su cama sin exigirle el menor compromiso. Bendecido por su extraordinario atractivo, su chapurreo encantador del inglés mezclado con el francés, la enorme riqueza y la seguridad de que algún día sería rey, Edward había sido para todas las estudiantes como un billete de lotería arrojado al aire. Una especie de histeria colectiva había reinado en su entorno, recordó con dolor.

—Nunca podría casarme contigo —dijo Bella con tensión.

—No me digas nunca... No lo aceptaré.

— ¡Insisto en que llames a un coche para que me lleve al aeropuerto!

—Me niego.

—Estás pensando en mantener las apariencias.

Bella deseó de repente no entender su cultura tan bien como la entendía. Si ya había informado a su familia de que pensaba casarse con ella y ella le rechazaba, sería una humillación para él. Una humillación pública. Sin duda, no habría ni una sola mujer en Datar que rechazara el honor de convertirse en una de sus esposas.

—Otra vez me estás insultando — Edward le lanzó una mirada de reproche y apretó los puños—. Lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más profundo que unas simples apariencias.

Bella estaba pálida como el papel, pero rígida con la misma fuerza de voluntad que él.

—No hay nada entre nosotros ni nunca lo habrá. En mi opinión mi único atractivo ante tus ojos es el hecho de que exista una sola mujer en el mundo que no quiera tener nada que ver contigo.

— ¡Cuando dices esas mentiras tan descaradas pierdo la paciencia contigo! —explotó Edward con una brusquedad tal que Bella di un respingo. Entonces acortó la distancia entre ellos de dos largas zancadas—. ¡Esas mentiras son una provocación descarada!

Cuando la atrajo a sus brazos, Bella se puso rígida por la sorpresa. Sus brillantes ojos dorados la abrasaron hasta los huesos.

—Tú ardes por mí igual que yo por ti.

— ¡No!

—Vi tu deseo anoche — Edward levantó una mano y deslizó sus largos dedos por su pelo—. Cuando te abrazo, tu corazón palpita más rápido que el de una gacela perseguida en el desierto. Y palpita por mí, no por otro hombre. Y, sin embargo, nunca te he tocado —jadeó con un tono ronco de frustración que le produjo cosquilleos por toda la espina dorsal—. Nunca... ¿Cuántos hombres de tu mundo pueden decir eso de una mujer que se mueren por poseer? ¿Cuántos hombres te tratarían con tal respeto incuestionable?

Ahora la estaba frotando el lóbulo de la oreja con el pulgar. Bella sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Unos ojos penetrantes como los de un ave rapaz se clavaron en su cara sonrojada fascinándole con su profundidad. Tembló y sintió un mareo al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

— Edward, yo...

—Tú confías en que respete las barreras... ¿por qué? —dijo deslizando el dedo índice por su labio inferior para dibujar su plenitud con un erotismo insoportable—. En el estado en que estoy, tu confianza puede ser desmedida. Quizá haya sido demasiado honorable hasta ahora... Te puse muy fácil al irme de Inglaterra, pero esta vez no te lo pondré tan fácil.

—Deja que me vaya —murmuró Bella

Su rigidez se transformó de repente en una temblorosa debilidad mientras aquel dedo experto exploraba su boca temblorosa. Ahora la estaba sacudiendo una oleada de deseo tan fuerte como para desmoronar todas sus defensas.

— ¿Es que no te han abrazado otros hombres... o besado? ¿Por qué esperas que yo sea diferente?

Sus senos subían y bajaban agitados y los pezones pujaban contra el encaje de su sujetador. Sintió un ardor sexual entre los muslos que le hizo arquearse como un gato al sol, pero en lo más profundo de su mente había un miedo igualmente animal ante sus propias respuestas

— ¡No!

—Pero tus ojos dicen sí... y si me hubiera comportado como un hombre de tu mundo, no me hubieras esquivado hace dos años. Te dejé libre —entonó Edward con embrujadora intensidad—. ¿Sabes por qué a una mujer soltera no se le permite estar a solas con un hombre en Arabia? Se supone que los hombres pecarán y la mujer es demasiado débil como para resistirse a la tentación, porque está hecha para dar el mayor placer a la existencia de un hombre. Como tú serás mía de corazón, alma y cuerpo porque me lo prometí en Inglaterra, pienso cumplir esa promesa con más dulzura de la que te puedas imaginar.

— ¡Quiero irme al aeropuerto!

Edward se rió con suavidad. Una mano fina se hundió en el hueco de su espalda y la atrajo hacia él mientras bajaba con arrogancia su cabeza morena.

—La imagen de un avión despegando... el paraíso abriéndose mientras las puertas de tu jardín secreto... es de lo más adecuado. Pero también es cierto que tú eres una mujer extraordinariamente sensual. Lo sentí desde el principio.

Un violento temblor la sacudió mientras su aliento abanicaba su mejilla. Entonces poseyó su boca con una ardiente ansia de posesión que la arrastró con rapidez a un mundo desconocido en el que se sintió perdido. Edward le abrió los labios con la punta de la lengua y exploró su húmedo y tierno interior que ella abrió instintivamente para él. Con un gemido estrangulado, Bella se incendió en una creciente oleada de pasión, la excitación salvaje y desbordada la asaltó como una tormenta. Con cada beso febril, esperaba con desesperación que llegara el siguiente apretando el cuerpo ardiente contra el duro calor de él para buscar una proximidad que cada fibra femenina de su ser ansiaba. Alzó las manos hacia sus anchos hombros y las deslizó brevemente por sus duros músculos antes de rodearle el cuello con fuerza y deslizar los dedos por el lujurioso pelo cobrizo en la base del cuello.

Con un gemido, Edward se puso rígido de repente y apretó los brazos alrededor de ella para alzarla y besarla sin aliento y con una urgencia tan intensa que elevó el ardor de ella hasta cimas increíbles. Bella se pegó a él hundiendo los dedos en su pelo sedoso porque él era la única influencia estable en aquel vértice de violenta pasión. Edward murmuró algo contra sus labios y Bella le besó de nuevo con el ansia salvaje que despertaba en ella.

Entonces él la posó sobre algo suave para echarse a su lado y cuando apretó su largo y poderoso cuerpo contra ella, la oleada de deseo la sacudió con tal fuerza que arqueó las caderas.

Su mano se cerró contra uno de sus senos y Bella soltó un gemido aturdida por la sensación, estirando instintivamente el cuerpo inflamado hacia su posesiva mano, Edward apartó los labios de ella y bajó la vista. Aflojó entonces el abrazo y deslizó un tortuoso dedo por el pezón vergonzosamente inflamado contra la barrera de seda enviando fuego al verdadero centro palpitante de deseo entre sus piernas. Bella cerró los ojos con una agonía y excitación que la hicieron estremecerse de forma violenta.

—No puedo hacer esto —jadeó Edward apartándose de forma abrupta y arrastrándola con él para incorporarla de nuevo—. Hacer esto es un deshonor para ti y no quiero arrepentimientos entre nosotros. Vendrás a mí como mi prometida o de ninguna manera.

La posó entonces como a una muñeca en un diván bajo. Bella no sabía lo que le había pasado. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo tuviera vida propia y ahora estaba gritando ante la cruel separación. En definitiva, se moría por una unión física que nunca había sentido antes. Y allí estaba con la mente nublada que se negaba por completo a razonar. Y sin embargo, no quería pensar...

—Siempre supe que tu deseo igualaría al mío —confesó Edward con satisfacción—. Ahora debes reconocerlo tú también y agradecer que mi control sea más fuerte que el tuyo... aunque la verdad es que no fue eso lo que refrenó mi ardor... las puertas están entreabiertas.

¿Estar agradecida? Bella se sentó y el ardor pasó a la fría realidad. Ella nunca había sufrido un tumulto de emociones como aquellas. Se sentía inundada de vergüenza y odio contra él y contra sí misma.

— Tanya —susurró dolida.

Entonces bajó la cabeza preguntándose cómo un hombre podría reducirla a tal estado de egoísmo y locura.

— ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con nosotros? —Preguntó Edward con salvaje impaciencia—. ¡No vuelvas a nombrarla otra vez!

¿Cómo podría hablar así? Sintió náuseas. Estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Tanya ni por un momento? Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Debes dejar que me vaya!

—Eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo? Por qué siempre me encuentro con el mismo silencio? ¿Es que tienes tantos prejuicios contra mi raza que ni siquiera escuchas a tu propio corazón?

El cambio hacia la intolerancia racial fue como un puñetazo para ella. Bella le dirigió una mirada de amargo reproche y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entre estrangulados sollozos se encontró a Ángela en la galería de arriba. Los contuvo con toda la disciplina que pudo y alzó la cabeza ocultando la agonía que amenazaba con desgarrarla.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevarla allí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a someterla a semejante situación? Estaba desenterrando los sentimientos del pasado, una rabia y agitación que ella creía desaparecidas para siempre. Era su orgullo lo que estaba herido, se dijo a sí misma. Su estúpida e irracional atracción hacia él la hacían estremecerse y que la hubiera obligado a ponerse en contacto con él de nuevo era una mortificación. Era como volver a la escena del crimen.

Cuando volvió a sus habitaciones palaciegas, se encontró demasiado frenética como para sentarse, sabía que le producía ese desasosiego. Todavía estaba aturdida por su respuesta física y apenas daba crédito a la mujer en que se había convertido en sus brazos. Todo contacto físico la había dejado siempre fría. Incluso cuando había estado obsesionada con Edward había supuesto que un contacto más cercano con él sería la misma experiencia desagradable que con otros hombres. Pero lo que acababa de experimentar ahora mostraba su vulnerabilidad y estaba disgustada consigo misma.

¿Cómo podía haberle permitido que la tocara de aquella manera? Quizá todo fuera culpa de ella, pensó sombría. Era virgen a los veintisiete años... pero eso no le había preocupado nunca hasta que él había aparecido en su vida. Nunca se había sentido reprimida hasta que él había despertado aquellos sentimientos tan incómodos dos años atrás. Sólo ahora pensaba que se había negado la parte de su naturaleza física demasiado tiempo para que un hombre casado le hubiera puesto las manos encima y se hubiera comportado como una desaforada sexual.

En dos largos años Edward no se había olvidado de ella... ¿Por qué? En Inglaterra, Edward se había portado con ella como si hubiera seguido una rígida estrategia militar. La había inundado de flores y joyas caras. Un solo par de meses en el campus de la universidad le había bastado para aprender exactamente lo que las occidentales esperaban de un príncipe árabe.

Ella le había devuelto las joyas, pero cuando había demostrado no estar impresionada por su acoso, él no había cejado en el empeño.

Entonces había cambiado de táctica y había empezado a invitarla a conferencias y a la ópera en vez de a discotecas.

Y ella había seguido excusándose sin decirle hasta el final:

—No estoy interesada... No me atraes... No me gustas.

Pero aquella había sido la mentira mayor que había dicho en su vida. Y lo terrible era que Edward sabía que había estado mintiendo y se había enfadado amargamente con su negativa a reconocer la fiera atracción que existía entre ellos. Por eso era por lo que no la había olvidado.

Se tapó la cara con las manos temblorosas sintiendo una confusión aterradora.

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas ante sus propias incongruencias. De alguna manera, tenía que convencer a Edward de que la dejara irse, pero estaba segura de que Edward creía que ella debía sentirse halagada por haber hecho tantos esfuerzos por llevarla hasta Datar, sobre todo cuando sus maniobras iban acompañadas de intenciones honorables.

¿Honorables? Y ella había dañado severamente su ego al rechazarle en Inglaterra. Así que él, con su arrogancia y obstinación le había ofrecido un premio que creía que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría. Estaba loco.

Aparte del hecho de que lo odiaba, ¿es que no veía Edward que los separaba un mar de culturas? ¿Por qué se negaba a entenderlo? Deseaba gritar y arrancarse el pelo a la vez.

Sin previa advertencia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Asombrada, Bella contempló a la preciosa peli roja que permanecía en el umbral. Llevaba un fabuloso traje de brocado de color limón de un diseño muy sofisticado. Unos enormes ojos castaños sobresalían encima de los pómulos exóticamente alzados y la boca roja de botón se arqueó en una mueca de rabia.

—Yo soy Tanya


	5. Chapter 5

Bella se quedó paralizada con un tumulto de emociones, pero el horror fue la mayor de ellas. La esposa de Edward. No podría haber abierto la boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Sólo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

Tanya la examinó sin disimular la mirada de odio

— ¡El pelo del color de un marrón sin brillo —soltó—. ¡Fea perra inglesa!

Aquella no era la pobre mujer atormentada y llorosa que había visto poco antes, pensó aturdida Bella De hecho, ni siquiera quedaba rastro de haber llorado en su preciosa cara. Tenía una expresión de extrema violencia e incontrolable furia que Bella temió sufrir algún ataque físico.

—Crees que puedes ocupar mi lugar... pero déjame decirte lo que te dará Edward Te dará un falso matrimonio, no el auténtico. Muta... eres tan inteligente que deberías saber lo que significa muta. Es un matrimonio concertado para un día, una semana, como máximo un mes o dos y ni siquiera requiere divorcio. Los hombres lo usan para tomar a las mujeres que desean y después dejarlas tiradas.

Bella sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba la palabra muta y aun así no le importaba lo que los dataris reconocieran como un matrimonio temporal. Aquellos acuerdos podían satisfacer a una sociedad que condenaba las relaciones sexuales fuera de los límites del matrimonio. El pecado y la vergüenza quedaban por tanto evitados.

Hasta una aventura de una noche podía ser considerada respetable siempre que se observaran las normas.

—Tanya —empezó Bella penosamente.

—¡Estás sorprendida! ¡Eres tan estúpida! El rey Carlisle nunca permitiría que su hijo se casara con una mujer occidental bajo otras circunstancias.

— Tanya por favor, perdóname por el dolor que te he causado sólo con venir aquí —rogó tensa y avergonzada Bella —. Y por favor, créeme que no tengo deseos de casarme con tu marido.

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Edward se niega a permitirme abandonar el palacio!

—¿Se niega a permitirte? — Tanya parecía aturdida—. ¿Tú no quieres estar aquí? ¿No quieres casarte con Edward? No puedo creerlo.

—¡Pues es la verdad! No quiero tener nada con él. No tenía ni idea de que Edward pretendía traerme aquí o siquiera que fuera un hombre casado.

—Ah... — Tanya esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa de comprensión—. Es por eso por lo que quieres dejarle.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

—Es sólo una de las razones.

—Si de verdad deseas irte, yo puedo ayudarte con facilidad a salir del palacio. Las mujeres mayores de nuestra familia todavía usan velo cuando salen a la calle. ¿Quién podría saber la que está debajo de un chador?

—Agradecería mucho tu ayuda.

—Lo arreglaré.

La peli roja abrió la puerta y dirigió unas rápidas palabras a Ángela, que esperaba fuera. La chica se echó a sus pies aterrorizada. Con un aire de maliciosa satisfacción, Tanya salió dejando a Bella sola. «Qué perra», no pudo evitar pensar

Bella. Entonces bajó la cabeza preguntándose si tendría derecho a emitir aquellos juicios. Aquel era otro mundo y cuanto antes saliera de allí más feliz sería, se dijo con fiereza.

Bella estaba echada en un diván hojeando una revista cuando captó un movimiento en un espejo lateral y levantó la cabeza. La sorpresa le quitó el aliento.

—Intenta no gritar —Edward esbozó una sonrisa de diversión—. Estas son las dependencias de las mujeres y en honor a tu reputación, yo no debería estar aquí.

—Maldita sea... claro que no deberías. ¿Cómo diablos has entrado?

—Crucé por el tejado y me colé por la terraza.

Ella no había oído ni un solo ruido pero él siempre se había movido con el sigilo de un depredador.

—¡Te podrías haber roto tu estúpido cuello! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Es evidente que debería haber venido por la noche y con bombones —Edward suspiró con burla—. No tienes ni una sola fibra romántica en todo tu ser, doctora Bella. Pero podemos solucionar ese asunto junto. Y he venido aquí porque me cortaste en medio de una seria discusión.

—Creo que he dejado mis sentimientos bastante claros —dijo Bella temblorosa.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y el movimiento destacó sus poderosos músculos. Bella se humedeció los labios.

Los vibrantes ojos dorados se deslizaron sobre ella y al captar su aprecio su sensual boca se curvó. Las densas pestañas de ébano enmarcaron sus ojos mientras la miraba con evidente diversión.

—Cuando no puedes evitar mirarme con lujuria, ¿cómo voy a aceptar esos sentimientos confusos que tú insistes que has dejado claros?

—Yo no...

—Tú me miras igual que yo te miro a ti. Luz verde y enseguida la luz roja de prohibición. Me enfurece... y en este mismo momento me dan ganas de tirarte en esa cama hasta hacerte gemir de nuevo de exquisita tortura y que me supliques que te satisfaga. Después de la experiencia, dudo seriamente que ofendas mis oídos de nuevo con la mentira de tu falta de interés.

Allí de pie, cautiva por la intensa y oscura pasión de él, Bella también lo dudaba. Se apartó de él con un violento sonrojo ante la sexualidad desnuda que flotaba entre ellos.

—No niego que... que haya cierta atracción entre nosotros —se escuchó a sí misma confesar para mantenerle a raya.

—Esto es muy repentino.

—¿Perdona?

—Que por fin admitas la verdad, pero ya no es suficiente —Bella se sintió cargada de frustración—. Pero ya no quiero las migajas. Quiero todo lo que tengas para darme y aún más. Tomaré lo que quieres negarme. Te poseeré como nunca te han poseído y después dependerá de ti si no me perdonas nunca. ¡Eso te lo prometo!

Ella había pensado que con eso se conformaría y lo que había conseguido era enfurecerle.

—Pero, ¿qué podemos tener tú y yo en común?

—Eres bastante inocente si no sabes que hay cosas más excitantes entre un hombre y una mujer que la similitud.

—¡No! ¡Ya lo sé todo de ese tipo de excitación! Y no está hecha para mí.

Ella estaba penosamente familiarizada con el tipo de violenta atracción sexual que podía brotar entre personas radicalmente diferentes. Eso había pasado entre sus padres. Su irresponsable y egoísta padre había entrado y salido de su infancia según le había ido bien: cuando había roto otra relación, cuando se quedaba corto de dinero o sin trabajo o simplemente cuando quería las comodidades de un hogar por una temporada. Había sido demasiado listo como para pedir el divorcio. Y su amorosa madre había seguido abriéndole la puerta, perdonando, confiando y manteniendo siempre la esperanza de que esa vez fuera diferente y se quedaría.

Una y otra vez Bella se había visto obligada a hacer que su padre se sintiera como en casa, hacerle feliz, actuar como si fuera una familia permanente en vez de alguien de paso. Sólo con recordar aquel periodo de su vida a Bella se le encogía el estómago. Se había prometido a sí misma que, al contrario que su madre, encontraría su satisfacción en una carrera. Sería independiente y suficiente. Y nunca sería lo bastante vulnerable como para centrar su vida en un hombre

—¿Quién te enseñó esa lección? —preguntó Edward.

Volviendo a la realidad, Bella lo miró sintiendo aquel tumulto enloquecido asaltar todos sus sentidos y lo odió por producirle aquello. Era aterrador sentir que ya no tenía el control de sus propias respuestas.

—Veintisiete años y te comportas como una adolescente confusa... ¿Por qué luchas contra mí de esa manera?

—Porque esta es una atracción imposible... ¿Por qué diablos no puedes aceptarlo? —Prácticamente chilló al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Es que nunca piensas en nadie salvo en ti mismo? ¡Seducirme y meterme en esta pesadilla me parece un sadismo! Me... estás... haciendo daño.

Entonces se detuvo horrorizada de haber revelado la verdad.

Los ojos velados de Edward eran impenetrables.

—Tú te haces daño a ti misma, aziz. Cuando tengas el calor de admitirlo, quizá tengas también la gracia de agradecer que te haya dado una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Una segunda oportunidad?

Apenas podía creer en sus oídos.

—Lo que todavía tienes que demostrar que mereces. Si no te deseara tanto, hubiera apartado todo pensamiento de ti hace mucho tiempo.

—Odio tus deseos... ¿es que no te das cuenta?

—Lo que yo veo es... miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Esta vez no tienes escape. Y cuando retrocedas, yo avanzaré. Estás perdiendo terreno con rapidez.

—¿Es que estás haciendo juegos de guerra esta vez?

—Esto no es ningún juego —Edward miró a su reloj con irritación—. Tengo que asistir a una reunión

—¡Tienes que dejar que me vaya!

Edward dio un paso adelante y Bella retrocedió. El se rió con genuina diversión y tremendo encanto. Al acercarse, deslizó su larga mano para acariciar su mentón.

—Aventuro que este será un largo y ardiente verano en el que cambiarás de la mujer que eres a la que podrías ser... Entonces no querrás que te deje ir.

—¡No me toques!

Bella se apartó temblorosa del alcance de aquella íntima caricia. Se sentía acorralada y amenazada y eso la ponía furiosa.

En respuesta, Edward enroscó los dedos en uno de sus mechones rizados y bajó la boca hasta alcanzar la de ella. Casi incoherente de rabia, Bella intentó esquivarle, pero él la asió con rapidez, la inmovilizó y la besó y ella se sintió invadida del ardor, electrizada por la fuerza de su propia pasión. El la apretó contra la pared y entrelazó con fuerza las manos con las de ella para besarla sin aliento hasta que sus sentidos se ahogaron ante el placer.

—Cuento las horas hasta que te tenga en mi cama... —confesó Edward con voz ronca antes de alejarse.

Mareada y aturdida se quedó sola. Cuando abrió los ojos, él ya se había ido. Bella se deslizó a lo largo de la pared como una marioneta y empezó a temblar devastada por lo que le hacía sentir emocional y físicamente. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer si Tanya no la ayudaba? ¿Cuánto tardaría en arreglarlo?

Pero Tanya volvió a aparecer a la media hora de haberse ido Edward De nuevo la puerta se abrió sin una llamada previa. Una figura velada permaneció en el umbral. Tanya estaba ataviada con los voluminosos pliegues del chador, que cubría la silueta femenina de la cabeza a los pies. Desde luego era un disfraz eficaz.

—Date prisa. El coche nos está esperando.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Es que has cambiado de idea?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Con el corazón desbocado, se puso el chador que era como una tienda de campaña.

—Tápate las manos en los bolsillos —le aleccionó Tanya —. Mantén la cabeza baja y no hables.

No había rastro de Ángela, en el pasillo de fuera. A Bella le costó una enormidad caminar con toda aquella tela encima.

«Cuando vuelva a casa me reiré de todo esto», se prometió a sí misma. Pero sabía que no lo haría... De hecho, en lo único que podía pensar era en que no volvería a ver a Edward nunca, y eso la ponía furiosa y amargamente enfadada consigo misma.

Tanya condujo a Bella por un polvoriento patio trasero bordeado por una fila de garajes. Un Range Rover estaba parado con el motor en marcha. Bella se metió en la parte trasera como un marinero borracho. El coche arrancó y Bella mantuvo la cabeza gacha. En media hora llegarían al aeropuerto, pensó mientras apretaba su bolso bajo el chador. Tenía su pasaporte pero no billete de vuelta... Tomaría un pasaje para cualquier sitio con tal que saliera de Datar.

El coche se bamboleó y el motor rugió. Iban a considerable velocidad. Bella salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que el conductor estaba tardando mucho más de lo debido. Se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla y comprobó que estaban cruzando una llanura salada sin ninguna señal de carretera ni nada de tráfico. Abrió los labios. ¿Dónde ... ?

Un gemido de dolor se le escapó cuando unas uñas afiladas como cuchillos la arañaron la mano descubierta. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de color castaño de Tanya y tragó saliva. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo pero sintió la sangre del asalto de Tanya.

Pasaron diez minutos más. Bella no sabía qué hacer. Por delante de ellos la llanura daba a un ondulado paisaje de dunas. ¿Dónde diablos la estaba llevando Tanya ? Hubo una repentina agitación en la parte delantera del coche y la forma velada de una mujer asomó desde el suelo, donde había permanecido oculta.

—Dos mujeres han dejado el palacio y dos volverán. Nadie sospechará que te fuiste en mi compañía.

—¿Dónde diablos estamos?

El Range Rover se detuvo a la sombra de una enorme duna. Saltando fuera, el conductor abrió la puerta de Bella

—¡Sal!

Tanya la empujó con violencia.

Bella quedó aturdida cuando perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en el suelo de cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento pero eso no evitó que oyera la profecía de Tanya de que el sol abrasaría aquella pastosa piel blanca de ella y se le caería el pelo de forma que ningún hombre volvería a quererla nunca.

Bella sintió una oleada de pánico e intentó quitarse los pliegues del chador.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!

Cuando el Range Rover retrocedió, casi la tiró al suelo la puerta que Tanya todavía no había cerrado. Cuando se puso allí de pie bajo el sol abrasador, quedó paralizada de incredulidad de que alguien pudiera hacer aquello. Entonces se puso furiosa consigo misma por confiar en una mujer enloquecida de celos y rabia. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso pálida. ¿Cuántas millas habría recorrido el coche en más de una hora? Y lo que era peor, enseguida oscurecería.

En busca de algún alto para echar un vistazo, empezó a trepar el deslizante muro de arena con determinación. Le costó mucho más de lo que había calculado. Cerca de la cima, se dobló esforzándose por respirar y desbordada por el marco. Cuando por fin consiguió su objetivo, entrecerró los párpados para evitar el salvaje reflejo del sol y creyó estar alucinando al descubrir el contorno de unas tiendas negras a no mucha distancia.

Parpadeó y miró de nuevo. Era un campamento beduino. Y uno bastante grande. No podía creer en aquella milagrosa coincidencia. Parecía que el conductor que había conseguido Tanya no era un maníaco y había elegido el sitio donde dejarla sabiendo que podría salir de allí. Empezó a descender por la duna.

Un grupo de niños vestidos de brillantes colores fue el primero en divisarla. Corrieron a su encuentro gritando como locos. Las mujeres asomaron las cabezas del interior de las tiendas. Bella siguió a los niños hasta que una horda de hombres salió de una tienda enorme y bloquearon su camino con sus caras oscuras mirándola primero con curiosidad y enseguida con absoluta reprobación. La rodearon intercambiando apasionados gritos en árabe y agitando las manos. Su reacción desconcertó a Bella.

Un hombre pequeño con barba gris ataviado con una túnica azul, se adelantó y clavó los ojos en ella.

—¿Tú eres la prometida del príncipe Edward?

El pelo pelirrojo en Datar era como tener dos cabezas, pensó Bella. Ángela, no se había equivocado cuando había dicho que todo el mundo conocía su existencia. Ahora, ¿debería confesar la verdad o hacerse la tonta?

—Yo soy el tío abuelo de Edward, el jeque Abdul al Rashidai Harun.

A Bella le desapareció la sonrisa de los labios. Los principios de solidaridad familiar en el mundo árabe eran muy fuertes y, sin duda, el tío de Edward consideraría una ofensa encontrar a la prometida de él perdida fuera del palacio.

—Me he perdido —murmuró como una estúpida. Pero tenía tanto calor y estaba tan agotada que le pareció que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

—No volverás a perderte —anunció el jeque sacando un teléfono móvil de la manga—. Mi sobrino tiene el temperamento de una tormenta y es peligroso cuando se enfada.

Una mujer le tiró a Bella de la manga en ese momento y la escoltó hasta la sombra bienvenida de una tienda. En silencio le llevaron agua para que se lavara y le sirvieron té con una selección de comida deliciosa. Mientras la oscuridad caía, las elaboradas lámparas de latón colgadas de las puertas de las tiendas empezaron a encenderse. Cuando la dejaron sola, se tendió en un otomán cubierto de damasco y apoyó la mejilla contra un cojín de seda, fijándose en los tapices de brillantes colores que cubrían las paredes mientras los párpados se le cerraban con pesadez.

Cuando Bethany se despertó por fin después de una noche de agitados sueños, estaba echada bajo una manta que se quitó de encima enseguida. Tenía la piel pegajosa y el pelo revuelto caía a su alrededor como una brillante cortina de fuego. Miró el reloj. Eran sólo las ocho. Alzó los dedos para retirarse el pelo húmedo de la frente y se quedó paralizada.

Ataviado con ropa del desierto, Edward estaba de pie a pocos metros de distancia con la inmovilidad de una estatua. Sus ojos dorados como el sol contra la piel morena le produjeron el efecto de siempre. Su completo silencio era intimidante. Pero lo más amenazador de todo era la instantánea oleada de placer y alivio que experimentó ella. Aquella respuesta era su peor pesadilla.

Bella giró la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, he hecho un intento por liberarme y he acabado muy lejos del aeropuerto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a enterrarme en la arena y rodearme de escorpiones? ¿O me repudiarás y me devolverás a mi casa? ¿Cuál es el castigo tradicional?

—Según la tradición, debería pegarte.

Bella se puso pálida como un muerto recordando, de repente el desastroso matrimonio de su tía con un árabe. La violencia había sido la parte final de la ruptura de aquella unión.

—Esto es una atrocidad, Edward —murmuro temblorosa.

—Me abandonaste

La condena con la que la miraba era reflejo de la poderosa rabia que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar.

—Ese es el problema de raptar a una mujer. Las estúpidas criaturas pueden sentir el deseo de recuperar su libertad.

—¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?

Bella descubrió que sí, que quería que la perdiera. Necesitaba una cura para la locura que la afligía y la prueba de que fuera un hombre que descargara su rabia infinita en intentar someter a una mujer podría ser la mejor terapia. Bajó la cabeza con emociones tan conflictivas que la tenían desgarrada.

—¿Y por qué no? Toda esta locura es culpa tuya. ¡Desde luego no es culpa mía! ¿Cómo te atreviste a traerme a este país? ¿Y cómo te atreves ahora a intimidarme?

—No alces la voz donde pueda ser escuchada.

La rabia le había puesto pálido.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana. No te pertenezco como si fuera algún tipo de alfombra que puedas pisar cuando te apetezca y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

—¿Que no? —susurró Edward con suavidad.

—¡Ninguno, así que guárdate tu actitud de macho para tu harén! Tus esperanzas de que me arroje a tus pies son nulas... Antes me cortaría el cuello. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de honor cuando ya tienes una esposa? Cuando te llamé primitivo y bárbaro en Inglaterra me quedé corta.

Con la fuerte cara como una máscara de furia, Edward se adelantó con tal brusquedad que Bella retrocedió contra el respaldo del otomán. Una poderosa mano se cerró sobre su hombro y la sacudió adelante y atrás. Bella sintió una oleada de pánico ante aquella demostración de violencia y se le escaparon vanos gritos antes de que Edward le tapara la boca obligándola a callar.

Con los ojos marrones muy abiertos y oscuros por el miedo, alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Silencio —ordenó Edward.

Aquella orden era lo que ella había esperado. Con el corazón desbocado, el calor y el peso de su cuerpo, estaba tan inmovilizado como si la hubieran encadenado.

—Mi gente pensará que no sé controlar a mis mujeres —aseguró Edward con salvaje tranquilidad—. En la cama y fuera de la cama. Nunca he cedido a la vergonzosa violencia ni quiero hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes o está fuera de tu alcance?

En una niebla de temblorosa inseguridad,

Bella lo miró y quedó atrapada por sus atractivos ojos cargados de rabia.

—Así que, aziz... un grito más y te echaré encima ese cubo de agua para acabar con la histeria. ¿Estoy hablando inglés con suficiente claridad?

Bella asintió bajo su mano.

Entonces la soltó.

Bella estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía funcionar. Había pasado de la rabia al terror en cuestión de segundos. Y ahora se sentía inundada de vergüenza.

Edward bajó la vista hacia ella.

—Dijiste... dijiste que yo ya tenía una mujer. ¿Ha sido eso un intento infantil para difamarme?

Ella cerró los ojos con repentina agonía.

—Sé que Tanya es tu mujer.

—Yo nunca he tenido esposa. Me prometieron a los veintidós años, a Irina , mi prima segunda. Hace cinco años murió en un accidente de coche poco antes de la fecha de la boda. Irina tenía una hermana más joven llamada Tanya. Ella no es mi esposa. ¿Quieres que traiga a algún testigo para que te confirme la verdad?

Bella empezó a incorporarse despacio. Estaba intentando recordar lo que le había dicho Ángela, y recordó que Tanya sólo había parecido sorprendida cuando ella le había confesado lo que suponía.

—Si te hubieras molestado en conocerme algo, sabrías que yo no creo en la práctica de la poligamia. Ni tampoco mí padre. Una mujer al mismo tiempo es más que suficiente para cualquier hombre. ¡Pero no! —Edward soltó una carcajada amarga—. Tú eso no lo ves. Tus ciegos prejuicios son una vergüenza y para una mente académica son imperdonables.

Blanca como la nieve y profundamente conmovida, Bella alzó levemente la mano para dejarla caer de nuevo.

—Edward yo...

—En el nombre de Ala, una disculpa sería una ofensa aún mayor. No dudo que todavía tengas la fantástica noción de que mi familia mantiene también concubinas pero nuestras normas de comportamiento sexual son bastante más elevadas que las de tu propia sociedad.

Bella ya no podía soportar más aquella mirada de condena.

—Después de la muerte de Irina, a mi padre le enviaron a muchas mujeres jóvenes del país para que yo eligiera una nueva prometida. Mientras estuvieron en palacio, siempre estuvieron debidamente escoltadas. También fueron educadas, vestidas y mantenidas a expensas de mi familia... una de las razones por las que las chicas eran ofrecidas por sus padres. Hasta que se empezaron a compartir los beneficios de petróleo, a muchos de ellos les resultaba imposible arreglar matrimonios adecuados para sus hijas. Mis parientes se casaron con algunas de ellas.

—¿Y cómo podía yo saber eso?

—No has querido saberlo —la condenó Edward—. Preferiste creer en las extravagantes noticias de la prensa. Aquel artículo fue una gran ofensa para mi familia y para las familias de las jóvenes. Está por debajo de nuestra dignidad desmentir una falacia de esa altura.

De repente, Bella , que siempre se había enorgullecido de su apertura de mente, quedó aturdida por los prejuicios que le habían hecho creer sin dudar en la noticia... simplemente porque le convenía mantener las barreras con él lo más fuerte posibles.

—No sé qué decirte —murmuró trémula.

Edward no estaba casado. Nunca había estado casado. No había tenido a otra mujer en su vida. El cerebro le estaba funcionando con cortas sacudidas eléctricas desmoronando las barreras tras las que se había escondido durante dos años. Sin aquella protección se sentía débil y desvalida. Ya podía sentir una oleada de alivio. Edward estaba libre y eso le asustaba a muerte.

—¿Cómo te has hecho daño?

Bella alzó los párpados con sorpresa y sin ninguna advertencia, Edward le alzó la mano. Los feos arañazos que le había hecho Tanya destacaban contra su piel blanca.

Le temblaron los dedos bajo su roce. Bajó la vista hacia Edward observando sus pestañas de color ébano acariciando casi sus pómulos. Cuando quería, sabía ser increíblemente delicado.

Tragó saliva, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad como una cuchilla en el cuello. «¿De verdad creías que iba a pegarte?»; se preguntó.

—Te lo hizo Tanya ¿verdad?

—No importa —contestó ella con la voz quebrada.

—Amenazó a la familia de Ángela, pero ésta tuvo la fuerza de ánimo de venir a verme. Pero cuando consiguió llegar hasta mí había pasado una hora. Yo estaba con mi padre. Hay que curar esos arañazos para evitar que se infecten. Deberían haberlo hecho anoche —murmuró Edward frunciendo el ceño, le soltó los dedos, y se incorporó.

Bella no podía soportar que se alejara de ella pero pudo sentir la distancia en él como una fría barrera de hielo. Y no le culpaba. Por su hostilidad. Luz verde y después luz roja. Sintió un violento sonrojo y recordó que le había dicho que si la dejaba irse se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. También recordó lo furiosa que se había sentido cuando él había dicho que le había dado la segunda oportunidad.

Algunas verdades herían mucho el orgullo, reconoció con pena. Qué cobarde había sido dos años atrás, abrazándose ciegamente a los prejuicios y negándose a escuchar a su propia inteligencia excepto para lo que quería oír. La realidad era que no había tenido el valor de derribar la barrera de su inseguridad. Había tenido miedo del poder de aquella atracción, miedo de salir dañada. Y ninguno de los dos miedos era razonable.

Después de todo, no había perspectivas de futuro con Edward Hablar de matrimonio era una locura. Por supuesto que había hablado de un matrimonio auténtico, pero...

Lo que menos entendía era cómo manejar sus emociones. ¿Por qué diablos no habría tenido una aventura con él en Inglaterra? Quizá entonces se le hubiera quitado el capricho y se hubiera curado, reflexionó con resentimiento. En muy poco tiempo hubiera comprendido que no tenían absolutamente nada en común y el encaprichamiento hubiera languidecido de manera natural. No hubiera habido complicaciones ni agonías, ni un pasado que la acostara por las noches con amargura y arrepentimiento.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar —murmuró con inseguridad.

—Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar.

Edward casi esbozó una sonrisa. Bella tragó saliva, tan aturdida por su conflicto emocional que no estaba segura siquiera si debería hablar con él.

—Tengo... una sugerencia que hacer.

—¿Se refiere a tu partida?

—Sí... bueno, es evidente que sería sensato que me volviera a casa. Pero eso... bueno, eso no quiere decir que... —le ardía la piel—, que no quede abierta la posibilidad de... bueno... no aquí en Datar, por supuesto pero tú no tienes por qué estar aquí todo el tiempo.

Edward la miró con fascinación.

—Me tienes confundido.

No era él el único. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera sugiriendo una aventura? Sonaba tan descarado, pero por otra parte, era una idea mucho más realista que la de un matrimonio de cualquier tipo, se recordó a sí misma.

—Me atraes —comenzó avergonzada—. Estoy dispuesta a admitir que no me he portado de manera muy razonable... en esta situación. Si hubiéramos tenido alguna relación dos años atrás... aunque eso también fue culpa mía... pero si lo hubiéramos hecho hubiese sido lo más sensato.

—Respecto al problema de esta atracción... perdona, de esta situación...

Aliviada de que siguiera su razonamiento, Bella prosiguió:

—Por lo tanto, el matrimonio como solución a la situación sería ridículo y excesivo.

—Así te imagino hablando en una conferencia.

El silencio se alargó.

Bella sintió llamaradas de rabia, pero decidió ignorar su comentario.

—Y además, los dos somos adultos.

—Eso no es un asunto de opiniones.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme? —Explotó Bella con frustración—. Sólo estoy intentando señalar que mientras no esté preparada para casarme contigo, deseo... bueno... abrir la posibilidad de...

—¿De explorar la situación en mi cama?

Bella se puso de color escarlata.

—Si lo quieres poner de esa manera... pero yo estaba pensando en términos de...

—¿De una aventura cerebral?

—Bueno... —Bella bajó la cabeza con la boca seca por el nerviosismo. Parecía que quería ponérselo difícil—. Ocurra lo que ocurra... yo no tengo una bola de cristal para...

—Si te hubieran regalado una, hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada hace cinco minutos, pero gracias por tu sinceridad. Espero que tú también agradezcas la mía. Mis términos son el matrimonio. 0 eso o para mí estarás muerta. Y nunca volveré a posar los ojos en ti en el resto de mi vida.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida —juró Edward con salvaje rabia.

Bella estaba incrédula y furiosa. Había perdido su orgullo y respeto por sí misma. Le había ofrecido una relación que hasta el momento nunca le había planteado con ningún hombre. Eso le había costado mucho valor.

—¡Pues por mí si no quieres volver a verme, mejor!

Los salvajes ojos dorados se posaron en ella.

Extendió las manos con un aire de absoluta finalidad.

—Inshallah. Entonces te doy la libertad que dices que quieres. Puedes irte. Hay un helicóptero ahí mismo. Te llevará al aeropuerto. Y dentro de dos horas sale un avión para Londres.

Devastada, Bella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Tienes media hora para tomar la decisión.

—¡No necesito media hora! —Sus ojos eran dos pozos de chocolates fundidos contra el sonrosado de sus mejillas—. ¡Con cinco minutos me sobraría!

Edward le dirigió una mirada afilada con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos.

—Esa es tu decisión, aziz... pero quiero que estés segura de que si te quedas, serás mi esposa antes de terminar la tarde.

—Eso es como hacerme volar sin motores. ¡Tienes que estar loco!

—Ya veremos lo loco que estoy. Lo veremos los dos.

Lanzó un rugido como una amenaza escrita con sangre, giró con brusquedad y salió de la tienda.

Capítulo 5

Nada como escoger las palabras mágicas para acelerar la partida... «Serás mi esposa antes de terminar la tarde». ¡Ja!, pensó Bella Edward estaba definitivamente loco. Sabía que se metería en aquel helicóptero con tal rapidez que dejaría un remolino a sus espaldas. Liberación... escape... libertad. Edward había decidido forzar el asunto, pero había cometido un gran error de cálculo, pensó con maliciosa satisfacción. Su pequeña aventura en el Medio Oriente había llegado a su fin y lo agradecía.

Su atención se fijó en la maleta que no había vuelto a ver desde el aeropuerto. Parpadeó al interpretar el mensaje. Edward la había llevado con él. Así que, en otras palabras, había llegado preparado para aquella decisión. Pero antes le había permitido ponerse en ridículo.

Con los dientes apretados, Bella se puso en frenética actividad. Sacó las llaves y abrió la maleta. No pensaba aparecer en el aeropuerto con babuchas y aquel chador. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en la maleta?

Se tomó su tiempo en vestirse con un par de pantalones frescos de algodón y una voluminosa camiseta. Después se peinó y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos. Salió de la tienda, apartó las ornamentadas cortinas y miró afuera. Los deslumbrantes rayos del sol se reflejaban en la carcasa plateada del helicóptero aparcado en el centro del campamento. Sintió una oleada de transpiración y levantó la maleta.

«Nunca volverás a verlo».

Eso podía soportarlo... por supuesto que podía. ¿No había pasado veintisiete años sin depender de ningún hombre?

Apretó los dientes y se pasó una mano con furia por el pelo. Maldito fuera... Ella era más fuerte que eso. Iba a hacer lo más sensato por muy duro que fuera.

Toda su vida había sido prudente, práctica y realista. No se había permitido ninguna tonta fantasía romántica... bueno, sólo una. Él. Y desde que había desaparecido dos años atrás, siempre aquella sensación de pérdida, soledad y separación... Lo había odiado por tener aquel poder sobre ella y ahora lo odiaba diez veces más mientras luchaba contra un deseo tan atemorizante e irracional como el desconocido sentido de completa impotencia que le paralizó el paso.

Nunca es demasiado tiempo...

¿Qué diferencia había entre una aventura y un matrimonio temporal?, le susurraba una insidiosa vocecita. Asustada por aquella idea, Bella se llevó las manos a la cara ardiente.

Todo su ser se revolvía contra que la obligaran a una postura que ella no hubiera elegido libremente.

¿Pero qué libre elección había en no volver a verlo nunca? Edward mantendría su promesa. Desbordada por la tormenta emocional dentro de ella, se sentó en la maleta. La palabra «nunca» se erigía como un muro gigantesco entre ella y la libertad que anhelaba.

Las palas del rotor arrancaron con un ruidoso giro y las paredes de las tiendas se ondularon. Bella que se enorgullecía de no llorar nunca, se sorprendió a sí misma al romper en un torr rente de lágrimas lujuriosas. Se despreció a sí misma y lo odió a él. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas la había desgarrado. La había acorralado y le había puesto una trampa que ella no había reconocido hasta ser demasiado tarde. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Va algo mal, sitt?

— ¡Todo! —gimió con pasión Bella antes de fijarse en quién le había hecho la pregunta.

—El príncipe Edward estaba muy enfadado. Estaba muy preocupado por tu seguridad. Pero el día grande su rabia se desvanecerá.

La mirada borrosa de Bella se clavó en la cara de simpatía de Ángela, mientras la chica le alcanzaba la mano izquierda y miraba con ansiedad los arañazos. Bella soltó un sollozo mientras Ángela, le metía la mano en un cuenco de agua caliente con olor a antiséptico. Le escoció a morir.

—Me he enterado de que Tanya amenazó a tu familia.

—Pero ya no tengo por qué temer su amenaza —Ángela, sonrió—. Ahora mi familia vive bajo la protección del príncipe Edward Le dará un nuevo empleo a mi padre.

—Me alegro.

—Y me alegro de que nuestro príncipe no se case con la princesa Tanya —reveló Ángela, en un arrebato de confianza—. Es lo que el rey deseaba, pero los que la conocen bien no la quieren.

Así que Tanya tenía el sello oficial de la aprobación real. No le extrañaba que la morena hubiera sido tan amargamente hostil con ella.

—Lo que viste en el patio era... no la compadezcas —Angela, pareció sorprendentemente cínica—. Montó toda esa escena para avergonzar al príncipe y que te echara. Pero es una equivocación para una mujer avergonzar a un hombre de esa manera. ¡Si se entera su padre, será ella a la que echen!

Angela, aplicó un emplasto a las heridas y después se levantó y dio una palmada con sus pequeñas manos. Al instante aparecieron sus acostumbrados ayudantes cargados con varios artículos. Desde fuera de la tienda se elevó un murmullo animado de charlas. Estaban clavando estacas de hierro y encendiendo incienso. El fuerte perfume inundó el aire. Por delante de Bella llevaron una bañera de aluminio que posaron tras una cortina en el otro extremo de la tienda. Entonces empezaron a llegar cubos de agua caliente.

Bella lo observó todo con asombro hasta que Angela, la llevó detrás de la cortina. La pequeña doncella se tapó los ojos.

—No es para mirar, sitt... sólo para ayudar.

Bella soltó una carcajada y la tensión se evaporó de repente. ¿Y por qué no? El sentido común le decía que Edward no pretendería cumplir su amenaza de obligarla a casarse con él. Era demasiado ridículo. Sólo lo había dicho porque estaba furioso. Más tarde, ella apelaría a su sentido común procurando no ofender su orgullo. Había sido una amenaza bastante melodramática... pero muy al estilo árabe y al del mismo Edward

Podría aceptar su hospitalidad durante unos días más y ver como se sentía entonces. ¡Desde luego, no había motivos para salir disparada como una virgen victoriana amenazada de violación! Eso sería una repetición de la cobardía que había manifestado en Londres. ¿Por qué no permitirse conocer a Edward un poco más ya que había llegado tan lejos? Y mientras tanto, podría empezar a investigar...

Se deslizó en el agua caliente y perfumada aceptando con timidez la ayuda de Angela, que le mojó y enjabonó la cabeza con mimo. Envuelta en toallas, salió de nuevo y se sentó mientras le peinaban y pintaban las uñas. ¿Para qué todo aquel ajetreo?, se preguntó.

—Pareces cansada, sitt. Échate un rato y descansa —la apremió Zulema—. La fiesta durará horas.

¿La fiesta? 0 sea que alguien daba una fiesta. Bella sonrió y se acostó. Podía escuchar el helicóptero.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, seguía oyendo el helicóptero. ¿O era más de uno? Le sorprendió comprobar que había dormido durante horas, pero no era de extrañar, pues la noche anterior apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Zulema extendió ante ella un brillante caftán cuajado de bordados de oro. Era realmente exquisito. La seda se agitaba alrededor de su cuerpo con una sensación maravillosa y sensual. La enrollaron un turbante de chiflón dorado alrededor de la cabeza.

—Estás preciosa, sitt —suspiró Angela, , con admiración—. ¿Vienes ahora?

Bella la siguió al aire ardiente del exterior. Sólo tuvo que caminar unos metros para entrar en otra tienda del tamaño de un circo. Estaba atestada de mujeres de mediana edad ricamente ataviadas. Una a una se acercaron a ella y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla. Eran terriblemente amistosas pero no hablaban inglés y Bella se sintió bastante frustrada porque le hubiera encantado hacerles preguntas. Un enorme banquete estaba extendido en una mesa blanca del centro.

Bella no tenía mucha hambre pero aceptó varios platos por educación. La comida duró una eternidad, pero no le aburrió. Sucedían tantas cosas a su alrededor que estaba fascinada y cuando retiraron los restos del banquete empezó la danza bajo los acordes de la música árabe que sonaba por unos altavoces. El ambiente era muy ruidoso, pero todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando muy bien sobre todo cuando la bailarina del vientre tomó la pista y empezó a ondularse como una serpiente.

—Por favor, sígueme, sitt —dijo Angela, apareciendo de repente a su lado—. Es la hora.

Cuando Bella se levantó, la música se detuvo. ¿La hora de qué? Empezó a escuchar gritos de «Lullah... lullah» y supuso que era algún tipo de despedida. Agitó una mano y sonrió antes de alejarse con Angela, al fondo, de la tienda donde unos cortinajes la dividían en dos.

Edward estaba allí de pie rodeado de otros hombres mayores. Estaba tan magnífico y atractivo con la túnica blanca y el turbante azul oscuro todo rematado en oro que se le secó la boca. Un viejo con barba estaba hablando y todo el mundo le escuchaba con solemnidad.

Cuando el orador se movió hacia adelante estiró la mano para tomar la de Bella y le rodeó la muñeca con un pañuelo, ésta quedó asombrada. Entonces ató el otro extremo del pañuelo a la muñeca de Edward y empezó a hablar ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Cuando le soltaron de nuevo la muñeca, comprendió todo. El viejo debía ser un imán o clérigo. A menos que estuviera muy equivocada... Pero tenía que estar equivocada.

Dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Edward. Este frunció el ceño al notar su palidez. Bella miró entonces a la multitud de severos hombres a su alrededor y se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor de la san

gre. Sintió un mareo y la cabeza flotando. Dios bendito, a menos que el calor la estuviera haciendo alucinar, acababa de tomar parte en la ceremonia de una boda en el papel de...

¿Prometida? Ella, Bella acababa de tomar parte en una ceremonia a la que no había consentido. No podía ser legal cuando ella no había entendido una sola palabra de lo ocurría a su alrededor. Los otros hombres ya estaban saliendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —murmuro Edward

Ella apretó los puños.

—Debería encerrarte —le dijo con voz temblorosa y extraña—. Yo no he consentido en casarme contigo.

Edward se puso escarlata de furia.

—Pero yo te dije que nos casaríamos si te quedabas.

—¿Y dije yo que aceptaba?

—Te has quedado... ¡He supuesto que eso era una aceptación! Pensé que por fin habías recuperado el sentido.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre quedarse y casarse —Bella se llevó las manos sudorosas a la cara ardiente—. Cualquier tipo de matrimonio. Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? Sabías que yo creía que no lo decías en serio y te has aprovechado de mi ignorancia para...

Sin ninguna advertencia, Edward le apretó el hombro.

—Párate. Este no es el lugar adecuado para una disputa... De hecho, ¿cuál es el sitio adecuado para ninguna disputa? Ahora eres mi mujer.

Su mujer. El estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Su mujer?

—No me avergüences delante de mi familia —le advirtió Edward con los ojos brillantes de fiereza—. Porque no te lo perdonaré nunca, ni ellos tampoco. Esta es una ceremonia muy seria. ¿Dónde está tu respeto?

Ella se puso mortalmente pálida.

—Pero yo no sabía... No me había dado cuenta...

—¿No te lo dije yo?

—Bueno... sí, pero no te creí.

—Pues créeme ahora.

—¡No quiero!

Las piernas le temblaron y el aturdimiento no remitía sino que cada vez era más profundo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué no te fuiste al aeropuerto?

—No pensaba que hablaras en serio... no hoy, ni aquí. No en una ceremonia como esa.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué había estado tan ciega?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada... pero pensé que...que pretendías algún tipo de contrato...

—¿Algún contrato?

— Tanya me dijo...

—¿Qué te dijo Tanya?

—Bueno, que no pensabas en una boda de verdad sino en un acuerdo temporal. Y me contó los de esa práctica llamada muta.

—Muta —susurró Edward—. En Datar no son legales esos arreglos porque dan lugar a muchos abusos. Nuestras reglas para el matrimonio están fijadas por ley y son iguales que en tu país.

—¡Oh!

—¿Si te hubiera contado que yo era un asesino en serie, también te lo hubieras tragado? —Edward soltó una carcajada de desdén—. Siento decepcionarte, pero estamos casados de verdad y ahora tendrás que darme una respuesta satisfactoria de por qué dejaste que el helicóptero se fuera sin ti.

Bella tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Creí que había sido un acceso de locura temporal!

Las fuertes facciones de él se hicieron impenetrables. Entonces, ante el murmullo de voces que venía de fuera de la tienda, torció los labios.

—Y aún te sentirás más casada para cuando termine el día —predijo al separarse de ella.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó Bella temblorosa—. Yo...

Se interrumpió cuando entró un hombre con un collarín clerical. Disculpándose por su tardanza y seguido de un hombre y una mujer elegantemente vestidos.

—¿Puedo presentarte al reverendo webber, capellán del Hospital Real? —dijo Edward sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Mi hermana Alice y su marido, Jasper que han aceptado generosamente ser nuestros testigos.

Clavada como si estuviera enraizada a la tierra, Bella se encontró estrechando la mano del ministro, del cuñado de Edward y recibiendo un abrazo de la sonriente mujer.

—La culpa de la tardanza es mía y de jasper —le dijo Alice a Bella—. Deberíamos haber llegado por la mañana, pero como siempre pasa en el mundo médico, los mejores planes se estropean ante una urgencia. Ya sé que, Edward quería que la ceremonia fuera al contrario y se supone que yo debía estar aquí para hacer a Bella sentirse como en casa... Me temo que Angela, no sea una intérprete muy aceptable ante los ojos de la vieja generación. Son todas unas snobs.

Jasper se adelantó y apoyó una mano en la espalda de su mujer.

—¿No crees que deberías dejar la palabra al señor Wilkins? —murmuró con un bufido—. Ya aprenderás, Bella, que mi mujer casi nunca se detiene a tomar aliento cuando empieza a hablar.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa tensa. Edward había pretendido que la ceremonia en inglés tuviera lugar antes que la árabe y si eso hubiera pasado, ella hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando y hubiera podido impedirlo... Pero, ¿lo hubiera hecho? ¿Hubiera tenido el valor de anularlo en presencia de su familia?,

Dios santo, hubiera causado un tumulto, por no mencionar la humillación de inmensas proporciones para Edward No, no creía haber tenido el valor de hacerle aquello.

—¿Podemos proceder? —apremió animoso el reverendo.

Cuando Edward había dicho que aún estarían más casados al terminar el día, no había estado exagerando. El servicio fue el tradicional. Bella dio las respuestas temblorosa y cuando Edward le tomó la mano para ponerle el anillo, estaba más rígida que un reloj de pared. Cuando tuvo que firmar, le tembló la mano. ¡Qué ardiera en el infierno! Cuando estuvieran a solas iba a enterarse.

—Me encanta tener otra mujer liberada en la familia —se rió Alice cuando el ministro empezó a charlar con Edward—. Yo tuve que casarme para ganar mi libertad y nuestro padre todavía se está recuperando del susto de que mi excéntrica afición según él se haya convertido en una carrera.

—¿Eres cirujana? —preguntó Bella

—Soy ginecóloga. No me quedaba realmente mucha elección. Los hombres de Datar son muy machos, pero correrían como alma que lleva el diablo si tuvieran que enfrentarse con una mujer médico. Pero cuando comprenden que hay una doctora para las necesidades más íntimas de su mujer, aceptan encantados de que practiquemos la profesión. Estoy muy contenta de que formes parte de nuestra familia, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —interrumpió de forma abrupta Edward

—¿Por qué te has ataviado de príncipe coronado? —preguntó Alice con un repentino fruncimiento de ceño.

—¡Alice ¡

Jasper estaba sonrojado consciente de la falta de ambiente festivo.

La hermana de Edward dirigió a Bella una mirada insegura e interrogante sin ocultar su preocupación. Bella se sonrojó de incomodidad.

—Nos veremos pronto. Espero que seáis nuestros primeros visitantes —susurró Edward en voz muy baja.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la tienda cuando Bella escuchó murmurar en árabe a la hermana de Edward

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó con impotencia.

—Perdona si prefiero no traducir.

Edward se dirigió al helicóptero dejando que Bella obedeciera su imperioso gesto de que le siguiera.

Tras ellos, la música empezó de nuevo y las celebraciones siguieron.

—¿Edward?

Con la tensión asomando por todas las líneas de su cuerpo, Edward se detuvo hasta que ella le alcanzó jadeante.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucederá ahora? Es muy sencillo. Al final del verano me divorciaré de ti. Te irás a casa. Yo tomaré a otra mujer y dejaré este estúpido error a mis espaldas.

—¿Tomarás a otra mujer?

Bella se quedó mirando al espacio donde había estado Edward. Él ya se estaba deslizando en el asiento al lado del piloto. Bella subió mucho más despacio al asiento de atrás, donde pronto se le unió Angela, Las palas del motor empezaron a girar con un rugido impidiendo que la conversación continuara.


End file.
